Just Remember
by Fanfic - Just Remember
Summary: Bella era completamente feliz. Até que um acidente lhe tira o marido, o bebê e a memória. Fugindo do fantasma de sua "nova vida", ela retornar para Forks,onde um novo acidente mudará o rumo de sua vida. Ela ficará presa em um elevador com Edward. Desorientada e com medo, ela adormecerá nos braços dele. E quando acordar se lembrará de absolutamente tudo.Pode finalmente voltar viver
1. Prólogo

Sejam bem-vindos a experiência de "Just Remember"...  
Esperamos que gostem!

Musica: Open your eyes Snow Patrol  
watch?v=fk1Q9y6VVy0&feature=fvst

**Prólogo**

**PDV Bella**

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan Black, ou pelo menos é isso que diz na ficha médica que esta na cabeceira de minha cama e na pulseira de papel em meu pulso esquerdo.

Estou em um quarto branco, gelado por causa do ar condicionado, com cheiro forte de álcool (ou será formol?) e em algum lugar por aqui tem um beep muito irritante, mas que eu teria que me acostumar, pois já havia recebido a notícia de que ficaria ali por mais algumas semanas...

Tenho duas fraturas na perna direita, três costelas quebradas, uma luxação no pulso direito, vários hematomas pelo corpo e fiz uma cirgurgia para drenar um coágulo de sangue no cérebro, mas esse não é o meu maior problema.

Segundo dizem, eu sofri um acidente de carro em Phoenix a pouco mais de uma semana e foi assim que perdi meu marido, meu bebê e... minha memória.

Amnésia psicogênica*... foi o diagnóstico do meu neurologista...

**Notas finais do capítulo**

*A amnésia psicogênica é uma amnésia temporária que ocorre devido a traumas psicológicos e pode ser tanto anterógrada (dificuldade para se lembrar de fatos recentes) quanto retrógrada (dificuldade para se lembrar de fatos anteriores ao trauma). A memória quase sempre volta dias após o começo da amnésia, em raros casos, o paciente perde a memória de alguns "trechos" de sua vida permanentemente. Em alguns casos, fotos e figuras ou até mesmo ilustrações podem ajudar com que o paciente se lembre de certos fatos, ou até mesmo evitar a sua perda.

Nota Juh Cantalice:  
Pessoal, gostaram? Estamos escrevendo com muito carinho!  
Não deixem de comentar! =D  
Obrigada!

Nota Mah Spolador:  
Olá meninas!  
Bem vindas! Estamos começando essa nova fic!  
Estou super honrada com o convite da Ju Cantalice, e feliz com ter a Dani betando!  
Esperamos que gostem!  
Beijos,  
Máh Spolador.

1


	2. Capítulo 1 Just Remember

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Olá pessoal !  
Vamos para o 1º cap de "Just Remember"!  
Espero que gostem, pois adoramos escreve-lo...  
Nos falamos mais nas notas finais.

Musica para o cap 1: Open your eyes Snow Patrol  
watch?v=fk1Q9y6VVy0&feature=fvst

…..

Capítulo 1 – Just Remember

PDV Bella

Eu estava sonhando de novo. O mesmo sonho.

Tudo acontecia muito rápido. Eu estava no carro de um rapaz - era sempre o mesmo rapaz – e acariciava sua nuca com a mão esquerda, enquanto ele dirigia pelas ruas da ensolarada Phoenix. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo e glorioso nos lábios...parecia feliz. Ao passar por um cruzamento, nosso carro era atingido por uma van e depois eu colocava minhas mãos ensanguentadasem minha barriga. Essa era a hora em que eu acordava. Sempre.

Abri os olhos para o grande relógio digital que ficava na parede em frente minha cama. Eram 07:15 am e logo a enfermeira viria trazer meu café da manhã e me dar banho. Ela se chamava Melissa, tinha a pele clara, olhos verdes, cabelos loiros e lisos até a cintura, era bem pequena e havia se formado há quase dois anos em enfermagem. Nos últimos dias, Melissa era a pessoa que eu mais tinha contato no hospital e eu a considerava uma grande amiga. Sabia que a recíproca era verdadeira.

A porta do meu quatro se abriu e Melissa entrou.

– Bom dia Bella! Como está hoje?

– Bom dia Mel... estou bem... bem melhor que ontem... mas...

Assim como eu, Melissa não gostava de ser chamada pelo nome inteiro. Estabelecemos o compromisso de nos tratar pelo apelido no dia em que nos conhecemos.

_**Memórias On.**_

_Eu estava no hospital há pouco mais de três dias e meu enfermeiro preferido - sim, com apenas três dias eu já tinha um enfermeiro preferido - o Danilo, entraria de férias. Ele estava passando em todos os quartos apresentando aos pacientes do 6º andar - meu andar - a enfermeira que o substituiria nas férias. Melissa era seu nome._

_– Oi Bella!_

_– Oi Danilo!_

_– Quero te apresentar a Melissa, a nossa nova enfermeira. – Melissa sorriu simpática e tímida e eu a acompanhei, ignorando a dor em minhas bochecas. Era difícil não reagir ao sorriso dela. - Ela me substituirá nas férias. – Meu humor mudou e fiz uma careta. Já tinha sido bem difícil acostumar com Danilo me dando banho (eu precisava de ajuda, pois estava um tanto... impossibilitada) todos os dias e agora teria que me acostumar com outra pessoa. Ela era mulher, eu sei, mas mesmo assim a situação era constragedora. Após meu breve mau humor, tentei ser simpática e sorri um pouquinho, afinal Melissa não tinha nada haver com o traidor do Danilo, que decidiu sair de férias. Um alarme apitou lá fora e eu sabia que Danilo precisava atender o chamado desesperado de algum outro quarto. - Bom Bella, deixo você em boas mãos. Agora o dever me chama. _

_E assim que ele saiu, Melissa puxou assunto equanto olhava alguma coisa no soro preso ao lado de minha cama._

_– Olá Isabella, fico feliz em conhecê-la! Danilo e os médicos falam muito de você! – Meu breve mau humor voltou. Ela me chamou de Isabella. Será que Danilo esqueceu de avisar para me chamar de Bella? Essa informação não estava em minha ficha médica? Eu precisaria conversar com ele depois. – Vou buscar mais analgésicos para você. Esta com muita dor, Isabella? _

_– Não estou com dor._

_Eu podia deixar passar... mas..._

_– Oh! Por favor Melissa, me chame apenas de Bella, é que eu prefiro assim... pelo que me lembro. – A última parte da frase saiu bem triste._

_Ela ficou tímida e depois sorriu._

_– Ok, mas só se você me chamar de Mel! É que eu prefiro assim. – Ela repetiu o que eu disse e sorriu novamente. Havia sinceridade em seu sorriso. _

_Ela já estava saindo, quando eu resmunguei para mim mesma, já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas: _

_– Como posso não lembrar o rosto da minha mãe e me lembrar disso?_

_Então ela parou para olhar para mim._

_– É... Bella, fique tranquila. Já vi várias casos de amnésia psicogênica e sei que com o tratamento correto, você ficará boa. Na realidade, minha mãe teve amnésia psicogênica devido a um trauma sofrido e isso foi superado. Hoje ela se lembra de coisas que nem deveria lembrar! Você é jovem e forte... vai passar por essa. E eu estou aqui para te ajudar no que for necessário._

_Fiquei comovida com sua breve confissão envolvendo sua mãe... e imersa em pensamentos confusos, respondi sem perceber..._

_– Obrigada Melissa._

_– De nada... Isabella!_

_E então ela riu novamente e eu a acompanhei._

_**Memórias Off.**_

– Já sei Bella, aquele sonho novamente? – Ela passou a mão em meu cabelo.

– Isso mesmo... o mesmo sonho de sempre... com o mesmo rapaz.

– Você sabe que esse rapaz era Jacob, seu marido. Não sabe?!

– Sei, porque me falaram. Mas ainda não me lembro!

– Eu sei que vai conseguir se lembrar! Tive a oportunidade de conversar com sua mãe e ela me explicou o quão intenso e bonito era o amor de vocês. Elos assim não se desfazem.

– Ela já me contou toda a história... é tão difícil ver minha vida através dos olhos de outra pessoa!

– Bella, você fala como se você tivesse deixado a vida de lado por conta própria... mais foi a vida que te deixou...

– Mas é tão injusto Mel!

– Eu sei que é... e a vida é assim! Mas você é tão guerreira...vai superar tudo isso!

Nesse momento, minha mãe entrou em meu quarto afoita. Eu sabia que era minha mãe porque me contaram... mas também não me lembrava dela. Ela era linda, com seu cabelo curto, pele pálida e olhos castanhos intensos. Eu me parecia com ela.

– Oi bebê...

Eu tentei responder.

– Oi mamã...

Mais ela disparou a falar.

– Bella, olha o que eu trouxe para você meu amor! – Renée segurava em suas mãos um notebook e o seu rosto era pura expectativa – Este é o seu note filha! Aqui estão várias fotos sua com Jacob... têm fotos lindas de sua formatura em Forks e de seus amigos de lá. Têm muitos vídeos também. Achei que podiam te ajudar a lembrar...

Ela colocou o note em meu colo e eu comecei a olhar as fotos. Jacob era lindo e eu parecia feliz ao seu lado nas fotos. Conclui que combinávamos. Minha vida parecia perfeita e eu me senti confortável com aquilo! Renée me forçou para lembrar e Mel mudou o rumo do assunto, pois percebeu o quanto eu fiquei chateada por não lembrar...de absolutamente nada!

Logo Mel voltou ao trabalho e eu e minha mãe passamos o resto do dia conversando amenidades, que consistia em Renée me contar cada detalhe de minha vida antes do acidente, coisas do tipo: foi o Jacob que te ensinou a dirigir... você cozinha muito bem... você comeu areia em um desafio na escola quando tinha treze anos.

Ela me acompanhou na fisioterapia da perna e como todos os dias me deixou sozinha apenas no momento em que meu psicólogo, o Dr. Spencer, entrou no quarto para a consulta de rotina... sempre muito triste, visto que eu não me lembrava de nada realmente significativo para mim, como o rosto das pessoas e momentos da minha vida. Spencer tentava me animar, falando que eu apresentava pequenas melhoras - como por exemplo, eu lembrava que não gostava de ser chamada de Isabella, que não gostava de frio ou chuva, que gostava de ler, que não sabia dançar, que não gostava de festas e não gostava de usar salto... – e que dentro de alguns dias eu me lembraria de tudo. Eu torcia para que ele estivesse certo. Eu sabia que recuperar a memória me traria muita dor, pois de fato eu sentiria a perda de Jacob e do meu bebê... mas mesmo assim era recompensador, pois essa era a única maneira que eu via de continuar a viver...a realidade!

O dia passou... devagar como todos os outros.

No final da tarde eu atendi uma ligação de meu pai, o Charlie. Ele me ligava todos os dias, pois mora em Forks – uma cidadezinha no estado de Washington, que a propósito eu lembrava que não gostava de lá – e não tinha como me visitar todos os dias - como fazia Renée, que mora em Phoenix. A ligação era sempre rápida, pois Charlie não é o tipo de pessoa que gosta muito de falar. Nem eu.

Logo anoiteceu e eu peguei o note novamente, para olhar com atenção cada foto. Como me deixava extremamente confortável a felicidade que eu aparentava nas várias fotos com Jacob.

Tinham também alguns vídeos e um em especial prendeu minha atenção. Fora gravado em uma praia chamada _La Push,_ com Jacob me pedindo em casamento para Charlie, pois estávamos terminando o Ensino Secundário em Forks e iríamos para a faculdade em Phoenix estudar juntos no próximo ano. Foi vendo este vídeo repetidas vezes que eu adormeci, para encontrar Jacob em meu sonho novamente...

Notas finais do capítulo

Notas da Beta:  
Oláaa meninas! Tudo bem?!  
Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que será um prazer betar essa SUPER ESTÓRIA da Máh e da Júh... obrigada meninas ;)  
Agora vamos a Just Remember! Bella sofreu um grave acidente e teve o seu mundo virado de cabeça para baixo! Perdeu o marido, um filho, uma vida inteira! Foi impossível não se colocar no lugar dela, sentir que tentam a todo custo vender uma história que, para ela, não se encaixa! E os sonhos? Angustiantes, mas no momento, parece que eles é que vão ajudá-la a preencher a memória do que se passou! Ansiosa por mais... e já estou doida para saber como a vida da Bella cruzará com a do Edward, claro rs! Agora vamos comentar e recomendar, porque a estória está ÓTIMA!  
Beijos e até o próximo post!  
Dani ;)

Notas das atuoras:  
Olá pessoal...  
Gostaram da Bella? Nós particularmente gostamos muito dessa Bella guerreira. =D  
Não deixem de comentar!  
Bjs  
Juh Cantalice ( juhcantalice) e Mah Spolador ( MahSpoladorM)

4


	3. Capítulo 2 Tempo

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Olá pessoal! =D  
Aqui esta mais um capítulo de "Just Remember" para vocês!  
Esperamos que gostem... aqui veremos um pouco da nova rotina de Bella, após o acidente.  
Nos falamos lá em baixo.  
Bjs  
Juh e Máh

Musica: Oração ao tempo - Maria Gadú  
. /maria-gadu/1969421/

**Capítulo 2 - Tempo**

_"...Compositor de destinos_  
_Tambor de todos os rítmos_  
_Tempo tempo tempo tempo_  
_Entro num acordo contigo_  
_Tempo tempo tempo tempo_

_Por seres tão inventivo_  
_E pareceres contínuo_  
_Tempo tempo tempo tempo_  
_És um dos deuses mais lindos_  
_Tempo tempo tempo tempo..."_

_**Oração Ao Tempo – Maria Gadú**_

**PDV Bella**  
Para as outras pessoas eu poderia ser considerada bipolar, mas creio que essa não seja a palavra correta para me descrever. Talvez... eu estivesse um pouco confusa, apenas isso, afinal, estou indo a caminho de algo que idealizei tantas vezes nessas últimas semanas. Serei livre novamente, vou receber alta.  
Receber alta...por um lado eu estava feliz. Não que o hospital fosse ruim, mas eu acredito que com ou sem memória, prefiro minha casa, apesar de não me lembrar dela. O lado ruim da situação, é que eu não me lembrava de nada mesmo! E é uma sensação tão ruim...me sinto confusa, morrendo de vontade de me lembrar de tudo num lampejo e ao mesmo tempo, não sei quando e nem como conseguirei...  
– Bom Bella...sua estádia aqui terminou. – anunciou Dr. Smith, meu neurologista – Já enviei toda a sua documentação e exames para o Dr. Carlisle Cullen em Forks, como sua família me pediu. Ele fará o seu tratamento enquanto estiver lá.  
– Sim, eu sei. Muito obrigada. – sorri fracamente.  
– Desejo tudo de melhor para você, Bella. Que você se recupere, se lembre de tudo e venha fazer uma visita quando puder! – ele sorriu, cheio de pés de galinha.  
– Claro...farei isso. Muito obrigada pelo tratamento nesse tempo em que fiquei aqui. – sorri, e trocamos um aperto de mão contido.  
Segui pelos conhecidos corredores do hospital, esperando sinceramente voltar aqui com minha memória e poder conversar normalmente com todos que conheci. Aos poucos fui encontrando todos os enfermeiros e copeiras nos corredores, e acenei calmamente para cada um deles. Foi uma despedida silenciosa. Antes de ir ao hall de entrada, onde provavelmente toda a minha família por parte de mãe me esperava, passei na sala de Dr. Spencer, meu psicólogo.  
– Posso? – pedi ao bater na porta.  
– Claro Bella! – ele sorriu – Imagino que tenha vindo se despedir!  
– É...isso mesmo. – sorri um pouco.  
– Já tem um psicólogo em Forks? – perguntou ele.  
– Sim , o Charlie entrou em contato com o seu colega, que trabalha lá. Já tenho sessões marcadas.  
– Oh, que ótimo! Fico feliz em saber! Você vai gostar do Dr. Johnson, ele é um excelente profissional!  
– Imagino que sim. Ahn...estou indo. Muito obrigada por tudo durante esse tempo que fiquei aqui. – sorri com verdadeira gratidão. Imagino o quão chato pode ser aguentar uma pessoa sem memória.  
– Espero que se recupere logo Bella, estarei torcendo! Mande-me notícias, sim?! E lembre-se que essa sua "doença" se cura com tratamento correto e tempo...então dê tempo ao tempo!  
– Certamente... – sorri mais abertamente agora. Trocamos um aperto de mão também, um pouco mais caloroso. Saí lentamente de sua sala, preparada para encarar todos que estariam me esperando. Ainda me despedi silenciosamente de alguns funcionários do hospital, e em questão de minutos estava em meio a muitas pessoas. Uma delas era Mel, que viajaria comigo para Forks. Eu gostaria de tê-la por perto, mas ela apenas me acompanharia até minha casa com Charlie e voltaria ao trabalho. Acredite, ir comigo para Forks foi um pedido dela. Amiga preocupada essa minha.  
– Pronta para ir, querida? – perguntou Renné pesarosa. Ela queria que eu ficasse em Phoenix, mas eu realmente precisava ir para Forks.  
– Estou sim. – sorri encorajando-a.  
Seguimos direto para o aeroporto. Eu não esperaria nem mais um dia para voltar para a pequena e nebulosa – pelo que soube – cidade de Forks. Charlie me esperava pronto, com tudo que eu precisava. Era um caminho rápido do hospital até o aeroporto. Eu não podia reclamar...as janelas do carro estavam completamente abertas, e o calor penetrava diretamente em meu rosto. O vento batia delicadamente em mim, fazendo com que meus cabelos voassem em meu rosto. Não me importei em tirá-los. Mas cedo demais, a sensação boa do calor passou. O carro havia estacionado. Mel se encarregou de despachar as malas, o que percebi ser um pretexto para deixar-me sozinha com Renée e Phil. Era hora de dar adeus temporariamente.  
– Promete que vai se cuidar?  
– Prometo mãe...  
– Vai me ligar todos os dias e vai atender todas as vezes que eu ligar?  
– Vou mãe...  
– Está com o note, fale sempre comigo, me conte tudo o que lembrar...sempre ok?!  
– Tudo bem. – sorri – Tudo ficará bem.  
– Tenho certeza que sim! Boa viagem meu amor, logo nos falaremos!  
– Claro, obrigada.  
– Eu te amo filha... – ela sussurrou enquanto me abraçava forte.  
– Ahn, eu também... – falei receosa. Era simplesmente estranho falar em amor com alguém que eu não lembro. Apesar de essa pessoa ser minha mãe, continua estranho, muito estranho...  
– Se cuide, Bella. E sempre mande notícias, sua mãe precisa disso! – Phil sorriu amavelmente para mim, e me deu um leve e rápido abraço. Ele parecia um bom homem, e minha mãe parecia segura e protegida com ele. Eu esperava que fosse assim mesmo.  
– Já despachei tudo, precisamos ir agora. – Mel se aproximou calmamente de nossa 'bolha de despedida'.  
– Até logo, vamos conversando. – falei tentando controlar a histeria iminente no rosto assustado de minha mãe.  
Antes de entrar na sala de embarque, ainda dei uma rápida olhada, constatando que minha mãe e meu padrasto ainda estavam parados, olhando. Phil parecia calmo e falava algo para Renné, que chorava e parecia estar triste. Ela superaria minha ausência, eu tinha certeza. Como tinha certeza também que precisava de Forks para ter minhas lembranças novamente...

(...)

Forks era uma cidade realmente pequena. A placa de boas vindas na entrada da cidade não negava isso. Charlie nos buscou no aeroporto com a viatura policial e um grande sorriso nos lábios, mas a pequena viagem na viatura parecia um pouco desconfortável, já que o silêncio era inevitável. Não tínhamos absolutamente nada para conversar.  
Pensei que sentiria algo ao estacionar na frente da velha casa, mas não senti nada, a não ser uma pontada no coração. A velha sensação de estar perdendo algo, era sempre assim. Descarregamos o carro e partimos escada acima, para que deixássemos nossas coisas em meu antigo quarto.  
Mel ficaria mais dois dias e então voltaria para Phoenix, para trabalhar, afinal sua vida era toda estruturada lá. E eu infelizmente já sentia falta dela.  
– Esse é o seu quarto. – Charlie falou baixo – Consegue se lembrar?  
– Não, me desculpe. – falei envergonhada.  
– Logo isso tudo passa! – disse ele calmo, dando tapinhas consoladores em minhas costas tensas – Por favor, fique a vontade. Essa é sua casa e acima de tudo, você tem que se sentir bem. Me chame se precisar de algo, estarei na cozinha.  
Acredito que tenha ficado um bom tempo parada na porta de meu suposto quarto, 'admirando-o'. Eu gostaria tanto de reconhecer tudo! Passei meus olhos rapidamente por cada canto. Comecei pela cama de casal, que era um modelo pequeno se comparada as outras. Era coberta com um grosso e bonito edredom roxo. Em cima da cama pendiam pequenas luzinhas, em diversos formatos. Havia uma mesinha de cabeceira e em cima dela um abajur. Senti que tinha medo de escuro, para precisar de tantas luzes. Num canto mais afastado tinha uma velha cadeira de balanço, com alguns casacos pendurados. Parecia confortável, um bom lugar para ler, ou simplesmente olhar o verde pela janela. Havia também uma mesinha de computador, vazia. Encontrei ali um ótimo lugar para meu note, já que tinha tomadas próximas. Tinha um painel de fotos vazio na parede. Não pude deixar de comparar o painel vazio com minha vida, também vazia. Tinha também uma cômoda rústica muito bonita, um grande espelho antigo e cortinas em tom lilás, de muito bom gosto por sinal. Próximo ao armário de tamanho médio, vi outra porta que imaginei ser o banheiro. Ótimo, teria privacidade.  
– Como se sente? – perguntou Mel de repente. Eu não havia notado sua presença ali antes.  
– Estranha...  
– Em que sentido?  
– No sentido que esse quarto me parece familiar, mas não consigo lembrar absolutamente de nada. E isso faz parte da minha vida agora. Isso é estranho, não é?!  
– Fique calma...tenho certeza que logo você se lembrará de tudo.  
– Esta vendo aquele painel de fotos vazio? Devíamos chamá-lo de "Bella", pois é assim que eu me sinto o tempo todo, Mel. – Falei apontando para o painel.  
– Já conversamos sobre isso tantas vezes, querida! A cura dessa doença vem com o...  
Eu a interrompi.  
– Já sei, vem com o tempo!  
– Isso mesmo, com o tempo. É ele que vai trazer sua memória e curar as feridas...da perda de Jacob e do seu bebê. Tenha fé!  
– É o que eu mais tenho tido. – fui até ela para receber seu abraço amigo e deixei Mel me consolar por alguns minutos.  
– Tome um banho quente e se vista confortavelmente. Charlie está preparando um jantar.  
– Ele cozinha? – perguntei curiosa.  
– Ele me contou que teve que aprender a se virar quando você se casou. – ela sorriu – Ande, vá se arrumar para comer e desça!  
– Estarei pronta logo.  
Fiquei sozinha no quarto novamente, olhando tudo com mais calma e perícia. Minha cabeça latejava com a força que eu fazia para fazê-la lembrar, sem muito êxito ou êxito nenhum, infelizmente.

(...)  
As coisas ficaram monótonas sem a companhia de Mel. Eu não ficava triste, afinal, ela fez um grande favor em me acompanhar e precisava trabalhar. Eu sabia que no momento que precisasse, poderia ligar para ela, mas eu sentia sua falta, mais do que gostaria de admitir. A despedida foi difícil, mas prometemos que trocaríamos e-mails todos os dias. Eu sempre mandava emails para ela, contando as poucas coisas que lembrava. Ela também mandava emails para mim com enorme frequência.  
– Bella? – Charlie tirou-me dos devaneios internos gentilmente – Pode vir aqui fora comigo um pouco?  
– Claro. – sorri fracamente e o segui.  
O tempo em Forks era variável. Ou chovia muito, ou nada. Nada de sol. Mas mesmo assim, o tempo continuava sempre nebuloso. Eu sinceramente não tinha vontade de sair de casa. Queria ficar deitada o dia todo, tentando lembrar de cada detalhe minucioso da vida que eu tinha perdido.  
– Imagino que você fica muito sozinha em casa. – falou Charlie, de repente – Então pensei ser a hora de lhe entregar isso...  
Ele estendeu para mim um par de chaves prateadas. Olhei atônita.  
– O que é isso, Charlie? – Sempre chamava Charlie pelo primeiro nome, pois por algum motivo não conseguia chamá-lo de pai. Acho que deixaria isso para quando me lembrasse dele como sendo meu pai realmente. Ele parecia entender isso, sem eu ao menos ter dito uma palavra sobre o assunto.  
– É o seu carro.  
– E...eu tenho um carro? – perguntei confusa.  
– Bom...ahn...Jake estava arrumando esse carro para você. Terminou um pouco antes do acidente. Você o usou algumas vezes, mas nunca saía sozinha, então, ele sempre ficou parado. – Charlie tirou a capa de plástico que cobria o carro. Era perfeito para mim, achei um carro realmente gracioso.  
– Sabe que carro é esse Bella? - perguntou Charlie.  
– Ah...alguma coisa vermelho?  
– Rá! Disso você não saberia nem se pudesse se lembrar das coisas, nunca se interessou por carros! – Não me ofendi nem um pouco com a piada de Charlie. Agora, com a convivência, era muito fácil me sentir confortável em sua presença.  
– Seu bobo, me diga logo!  
– É um Volkswagen Rabbit.  
– Então...isso é bom?!  
– Sim Bella, é um clássico!  
– Obrigada Charlie! – desajeitada fui lhe dar um abraço. Eu andava evitando demonstrações de afeto, porque me sentia extremamente estranha quando fazia isso com pessoas desconhecidas para mim. Mas naquele momento, achei adequado trocarmos um abraço. Charlie pigarreou sem jeito e me deu um tapinha leve no ombro, sorrindo um pouco.  
– Agora poderá ter um pouco de liberdade, ir onde quiser, sem se molhar com essa chuva doida da cidade.  
– Realmente! – sorri admirando meu carrinho – Obrigada novamente!  
– Disponha. Estou indo para a delegacia, precisa de algo?  
– Não, estou bem.  
– Certo, sabe que meus telefones estão na geladeira, me ligue caso precise de qualquer coisa, ok?!  
– Ligarei. Bom trabalho.  
– Obrigado. – ele sorriu amarelo e entrou na viatura. Fiquei observando-o até que o carro sumiu na esquina.  
Ainda fiquei um bom tempo no pátio observando meu carro, tentando me lembrar. Minha cabeça latejava como sempre, sem que as lembranças viessem com facilidade. Resolvi entrar e tomar um banho quente, já que o tempo ameaçava desabar a qualquer momento sobre minha cabeça. Forks era imprevisível. Uma Droga.

Eu sempre me sentia renovada depois de um banho quente. Sequei meus cabelos metodicamente e examinei no espelho do meu quarto algumas cicatrizes em meus tornozelos e pernas, que eu não sabia que tinha adquirido no acidente ou caindo por aí, devido minha notável falta de equilíbrio. Vesti um conjunto surrado de moletom. Fiquei aquecida de imediato, e ainda desci na cozinha para preparar algum chá para mim. A campainha tocou e senti meu corpo ficar tenso de repente. Eu não estava preparada para receber ninguém. Fui lentamente até a porta e dei uma espiada pela fresta. Eram quatro pessoas totalmente diferentes e desconhecidas, mas eu não podia ter certeza da última parte. Dois rapazes e duas garotas. Conversavam baixo entre si. Respirei fundo, alisei minhas roupas e cabelos e então rapidamente abri a porta. Quatro pares de olhos me encararam com expressões que foram do susto a alegria.  
– Olá? – falei sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.  
– Bella...não se lembra de nós, não é?! – perguntou o rapaz loiro.  
– Desculpe, não. Deveria?  
– Somos seus amigos, estudamos juntos por cinco anos. – disse uma das moças, de óculos – Podemos? – ela fez menção a entrar.  
– Claro... – sorri fracamente. Realmente não me lembrava deles.  
– E então Bella...o que tem feito depois do...depois que voltou para Forks? – perguntou o rapaz loiro enquanto sentava no sofá. Eu tinha certeza que a pergunta na realidade era "o que você tem feito depois do acidente?", mais por algum motivo ele mudou o rumo da pergunta. Seu nome era Mike.  
– Bom...eu fico em casa, na maior parte do tempo.  
– Não tem vontade de sair? – perguntou a garota sem óculos. Essa se chamava Jessica.  
– Tenho. Charlie, ahn, meu pai me deu meu carro hoje.  
– Que bom! Jake montou com muito carinho para você! – Angela, a garota dos óculos, disse com um sorriso sincero. Trocamos mais meia dúzia de palavras e então eu pedi.  
– Certamente sabem do acidente e da minha amnésia, não é?!  
– Sim. - Responderam os quatro em coro perfeito.  
– Podem me contar mais sobre minha vida? – perguntei – Eu realmente gostaria de saber coisas que vivi com vocês!  
Pedimos pizza e entramos numa conversa calma e animada. Eles me contaram cada detalhe do que passei na escola. Desde os detalhes mais importantes, até os mais insignificantes. Soube dos meus paqueras e outros amigos, também dos professores, das notas. Aparentemente eu era uma boa aluna, mas sem muitos amigos. Por que será que não me surpreendi com isso?  
Os quatro falaram de meu casamento também...afirmaram que eu estava linda e a festa, apesar de muito simples, estava divina. Me perguntei se eu teria um álbum de casamento e decidi perguntar para Renée depois. Os quatro estranhos em minha casa ainda disseram que eu e Jacob nos amávamos muito, e isso era visível para todas as pessoas que nos viam. Contaram-me que eu estava me tornando uma grávida linda, até o dia do acidente. Comentaram que eu tinha uma barriguinha que já queria aparecer. Eu queria chorar ao ouvir tudo aquilo, mas guardei as lágrimas e lembranças recém adquiridas para mim. Choraria e pensaria nelas novamente num momento menos constrangedor.  
– Bella... – Mike falou – Você trabalhava na loja de artigos esportivos dos meus pais.  
– Sério?  
– Sim. – ele sorriu – Sabe, eu sou o proprietário dela agora, o gerente.  
– Seus pais morreram? – perguntei chocada.  
– Não! Mas decidiram curtir a vida e deixaram a loja comigo. Andei pensando se não gostaria de voltar a trabalhar lá.  
– Nossa...seria ótimo! – falei realmente animada – Sair um pouco, me mover, fazer coisas...  
– Pode começar quando quiser. – ele sorriu. – Erik trabalha lá também. - ele apontou para o outro rapaz.  
– Eu aceito, com toda certeza! Obrigada pela oportunidade!  
– Não há de que. – ele sorriu. Senti segundas intenções em seu sorriso. Ele me olhava de forma diferente, mas não quis pensar muito nisso.  
– Já está tarde. Vamos? – chamou Jessica já se levantando. Ela parecia incomodada com o modo de Mike me olhar – Voltaremos mais vezes Bella, qualquer coisa nos ligue. – ela me passou um papel – Trouxe nossos telefones anotados para você.  
– Que gentileza. – sorri – Obrigada.  
Despedi-me rapidamente de cada um deles, e assim que eles saíram, corri até meu quarto. Fechei a porta e liguei o aparelho de música, com um cd qualquer que estava dentro. Era apenas música de fundo. Antes que eu voltasse para Forks, minha mãe me deu uma bonita agenda e me incentivou a escrever quando eu precisasse, escrever muito! Durante a tarde, enquanto descobria coisas novas sobre mim com meus 'amigos', resolvi que seria interessante que eu fizesse um diário. Abri a agenda na primeira página, analisando a linha em branco. Escrevi rapidamente Just Remember no topo da primeira página e encarei a folha por mais algum tempo. Resolvi escrever sobre meu dia e tudo que eu soube. Escrevi pelo que pareceu muito tempo, e aí deixei que algumas lágrimas rolassem, afinal, não havia testemunhas...  
Depois de secos, meus olhos pareciam cansados demais, pesados. Encostei meu corpo preguiçosamente no monte de travesseiros e me aninhei a algumas cobertas. Devo ter dormido pouco depois.

(...)  
Eu já estava em Forks há exatamente duas semanas. Aos poucos fui me adaptando à nova rotina. Cheia de dificuldades, como por exemplo, o sono excessivo que os remédios anticoagulantes provocavam em mim, que eu tinha dificuldade de vencer. Já havia alterado meu nome em todos os meus documentos e eu era novamente "Isabella Marie Swan". O meu estado civil também foi alterado e agora constava "viúva". Viúva com 21 anos e sem memória. Também já havia feito uma consulta com meu novo psicólogo e realmente gostei dele. O Dr. Johnson me deu várias idéias para começar a lembrar aos poucos das coisas e repetiu o que todos me diziam, que a cura dessa doença vem com o tempo – tempo...tempo...tempo...mas quanto tempo? - ele aprovou a idéia do diário e disse que talvez fosse bom eu ir até a casa de meu ex-sogro, Billy Black - em La Push - uma vez que ele representava uma "peça" importante de meu recente passado. Eu tinha medo de ir até lá e vê-lo. Eu tinha medo de que ele não quisesse minha visita, minha presença. Prometi pensar e resolvi ir.

No dia seguinte teria minha primeira consulta com o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, e depois, iria dirigindo até a casa de Billy.

– Isabella Swan? – chamou um bonito homem loiro, de uma das portas do enorme corredor. Levantei-me rapidamente e o segui. Sentei na cadeira que ele me indicou.  
– Muito prazer, Srta. Swan! Sou Dr. Cullen.  
– É um prazer, senhor! Mas por favor, me chame de Bella... é que eu prefiro assim. – pedi e em meio a uma crise de nostalgia, me lembrei do dia que conheci a Mel.  
– Certamente. Me chame de Carlisle, eu prefiro também. – ele sorriu.  
– Certo...Carlisle. – sorri.  
Conversamos brevemente sobre meu estado de saúde. Ele avaliou mais uma vez os exames que recebeu de meu médico em Phoenix, e me explicou cada detalhe do novo tratamento. Alguns de meus remédios permaneceriam iguais, mas outros, ele achou interessante substituir por algo mais natural, menos forte.  
– Você teve um forte trauma na cabeça, Bella. Acredito que saiba...  
– Sim.  
– Receitarei um anticoagulante novo para você. Será ótimo para sua recuperação e assim tentaremos diminuir o sono, que é um efeito colateral muito forte desse tipo de medicação. Além disso, continuarei com as vitaminas, que percebi necessárias. Mas essas serão as mesmas que seu outro médico receitou, ok?!  
– Certo.  
– O Dr. Johnson lhe receitou antidepressivos? – perguntou.  
– Não, ele acha que não é preciso.  
– Ótimo! Nunca recomendo esse tipo de medicação.  
Aos poucos, Carlisle foi preenchendo algumas guias de exames que ele gostaria que eu repetisse, para ver minha situação atual interna. Fez as receitas com os remédios e me entregou uma tabela com datas, para que eu pudesse trocar o anticoagulante aos poucos. Ele me explicou que uma troca repentina poderia atrapalhar meu tratamento, uma vez que o anticoagulante já estava em grande quantidade em minha corrente sanguínea há algum tempo. Despedimo-nos rapidamente, e eu já estava livre, morrendo de vontade de ir até Billy logo. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, passei na farmácia mais próxima e comprei tudo que eu estava precisando. Minhas medicações e meus itens de higiene pessoal.

Eu havia conseguido um mapa que me mostrava exatamente como ir até La Push. Resolvi não pedir ajuda a Charlie, porque obviamente ele iria insistir em ir junto e naquele momento, qualquer outra pessoa poderia estragar tudo que estava planejado em minha mente. Eu dirigia devagar, sempre com medo de perder o controle do carro. Eu não me sentia segura para fazer essa pequena viagem, mas mesmo assim encarei-a, pensando num bem maior.

A casa vermelha estava escondida entre muitas árvores. Parecia aconchegante e acolhedora. Estacionei a certa distância, respirando fundo antes de sair do carro. Para minha enorme surpresa, o senhor de pele morena e cabelos compridos estava sentado em sua cadeira de rodas, na soleira da porta. Ele me fitava intensamente. Provavelmente já me esperava. Vendo Billy parado ali, tão debilitado, pude ver todo o seu sofrimento. Além da deficiência aparente, seus olhos transbordavam tristeza e pesar. A tristeza tinha nome e sobrenome, _Jacob Black_. Ele parecia um tanto em choque enquanto me observava atentamente. Eu me sentia em um filme, andando em câmera lenta, cada vez mais distante dele, ao invés de mais perto. Eu não conseguia me lembrar dele, mas as feições parecidas demais com as de Jacob nas fotos, me fizeram ver o que meu marido seria quando tivesse mais idade. _Jacob não chegaria àquela idade, estava morto..._ as palavras soaram duras em minha mente.  
– Olá. – falei baixo, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem de vergonha.  
– Bella... – sua voz estava embargada – Como é bom ver você!  
– Eu...ahn...também sinto isso. – falei constrangida e em meio a muitos pensamentos e emoções.  
– Pode me dar um abraço? – pediu Billy.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Notas da Beta:  
Oláaaa meninas!Tudo bem?!  
Bella realmente está passando por momentos difíceis, né?! Me peguei pensando que perder a memória totalmente, assim como ela, deve ser tão difícil quanto se sentir sozinha e perdida no meio de uma multidão! Também acredito que esse tipo de amnésia funcione mais como uma defesa mesmo, criada, ainda que inconscientemente, para que ela pudesse se proteger de todo o sofrimento pela perda do bebê e do Jake!  
Agora estou ansiosa e com o coração na mão, para percorrer com ela cada passo em busca do resgate do seu passado e da construção do seu presente! E Edward, quando será que o caminho dela cruzará com o dele, hã?!  
Comentários? Recomendações? ;)))) As meninas merecem, já que a estória está ÓTIMA e cada vez mais envolvente!  
Beijos e até o próximo post ;)  
Dani

...

Notas Máh:  
Olá meninas!  
Agradeço pelos comentários que vocês já mandaram! Fico feliz em ver que vocês estão gostando! O apoio de vocês é super importante para nós!  
Espero sinceramente que gostem desse capítulo e continuem acompanhando Just Remember!  
Volto a agradecer a Juh Cantalice pelo convite maravilhoso, e agradeço também a Dani, nossa beta incrível!  
Até breve!  
Beijos,  
Máh.

...

Notas Juh:  
Olá meninaaaas!  
Aí esta mais um capítulo de Just Remember, que eu particularmente gostei bastante...nele vemos a nova rotina de Bella e como ela esta lidando com o novo de sua vida.  
Obrigada novamente Máh e Dani pela parceria!  
Ganhamos reviews? *_*  
Até o próximo capítulo!  
Bjs  
Juh Cantalice.

9


	4. Capítulo 3 Caixa de Surpresas

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Olá meninas! =D  
Apesar de todo medo e insegurança, Bella decidiu procurar por Billy. Como será este reencontro? Bella também conhecera novos amigos. Alguns maravilhosos e outro nem tão bom assim. Esperamos que gostem! Nos vemos lá em baixo.

Musica do capítulo: Black and Gold Adele

**Capitulo 3 - Caixa de Surpresas**

"_Por que se você não está_  
_Realmente aqui_  
_Então as estrelas_  
_Nem sequer importam_  
_Agora estou cheia_  
_Até o fim de medo"_

_"Eu sinto algo_  
_Além deles_  
_Eu não vejo_  
_O que eu posso sentir_  
_Se ver_  
_É a única certeza_  
_Então a maior parte da minha vida_  
_Não é real"_  
_**Black and Gold – Adele**_

**PDV Bella**  
_– Olá. – falei baixo, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem de vergonha._  
_– Bella... – sua voz estava embargada – Como é bom ver você!_  
_– Eu... ahn... também sinto isso. – falei constrangida e em meio a muitos pensamentos e emoções._  
_– Pode me dar um abraço? – pediu Billy._

– Claro... – me aproximei lentamente dele, desajeitada. Ele já estava com os braços abertos para me receber. Após alguns segundos, pude sentir suas lágrimas quentes em contato com minha bochecha. Senti que ia chorar também.  
– Entre! – disse ele de repente, dando-me passagem – O que a trouxe aqui?  
– Eu gostaria de... conversar com o senhor...  
– Nada de senhor querida, apenas você.  
– Certo... gostaria de conversar com você, saber um pouco mais de Jacob. – falei.  
– Será um prazer ajudá-la. – ele sorriu fracamente. – Toma café?  
– Não posso... pode alterar o efeito dos meus remédios.  
– Água, suco?  
– Não se preocupe. – sorri.  
– Farei um chá. Toma?  
– Claro. – com aquele tempo frio de Forks, eu não seria boba em recusar uma boa xícara de chá.

Aos poucos Billy foi me mostrando caixas e mais caixas de fotos de Jacob. Desde a gravidez dele, até as últimas fotos, que eram de pouco antes do acidente. As mais recentes eram na praia, enquanto ele jogava futebol com os amigos. Eu aparecia em várias delas, todas na sala de estar de Billy. Era uma sensação estranha ver tudo aquilo. Billy me contou muitas coisas, e nós rimos com as lembranças dele.  
– Jake melhorou muito quando começou a namorar você. - Falou Billy.  
– Nossa... é sério? – Billy assentiu com a cabeça – por quê?  
– Bom, quando a mãe de Jacob morreu ele ficou muito revoltado, queria sair de Forks a qualquer preço... então começou a se envolver com más companhias. Mas você é durona menina, é decidida! – Billy começou a esboçar um sorriso - Veio aqui um sábado quase de madrugada, depois que Jake sofreu um acidente de moto com James, entrou direto no quarto dele e baixou a lei _"Ou você para de andar com idiota do James ou eu nunca mais olho na sua maldita cara Jacob, você decide!"_, ele é claro escolheu você e aí então uma semana depois vocês estavam namorando. – Finalizou Billy orgulhoso.  
– Eu fiz isso foi? – Falei rindo.  
– Obrigado Bella, você salvou a vida de Jacob naquele dia e me proporcionou mais alguns anos com ele.  
– Oh Billy... eu nem... eu não... o Jacob... – comecei a chorar e soluçar compulsivamente. Meu ex-sogro fez sinal para eu me aproximar e eu o fiz, então ele deitou minha cabeça em seu colo e começou a fazer carinho em minha cabeça. Percebi que Billy chorava também, mas estava mais contido que eu. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim. Até que Billy rompeu o silêncio entre nós.  
– Bella, depois que você chegou a Forks, alguém já te levou ao túmulo de Jake?  
– Ainda não Billy.  
– E você quer ir lá? É aqui em La Push mesmo.  
– Eu não sei... Acho que sim.  
Então Billy me guiou para fora de casa, quando um rapaz da reserva chamado Seth – que eu já tinha visto em várias fotos ao lado de Jacob - chegou para nos cumprimentar:  
– Oi Billy!  
– Oi Seth! Lembra-se da... – mas Billy nem precisou terminar meu nome, pois foi interrompido pela euforia de Seth, que já vinha me abraçar.  
– Bella! Oh Bella! Como é bom te ver por aqui!  
Eu retribui o abraço. Ele era um menino feliz. Simplesmente feliz.  
– É bom ter ver também... apesar de não fazer a mínima idéia de quem você seja. – Tentei brincar e deu certo, sorri e fui acompanhada pelos dois. Então seguimos os três até o local onde o Jacob foi enterrado. Quando cheguei à porta do cemitério - o cemitério em La Push era muito simples e não tinha túmulos e estátuas como eu esperava. Era apenas um campo verde com cruzes brancas - eu "caí na real". O que eu estava fazendo ali? Como eu poderia ir "chorar" a morte de Jacob sem ao menos ter me lembrado do seu sorriso? Ou da nossa história? Seria como me despedir de um desconhecido. Conclui que eu não poderia me despedir dele agora. Havia algum tempo que eu estava parada na frente do cemitério procurando a deixa para ir embora. Nem cheguei a passar pelos altos portões de ferro. Eu havia descoberto muitas coisas naquela tarde com Billy. Precisava parar e pensar sozinha por alguns momentos, e além do mais, Charlie provavelmente estaria indo para casa a essa hora. Meu celular tocou, e vi ali minha chance. Era o Charlie. Expliquei que eu estava em La Push e que já voltaria para casa. Ele me disse que ainda estava na delegacia, mas que poderia ir para La Push me buscar e ver o Billy. Eu falei que não precisava e Charlie não insistiu. Desliguei a ligação e dei a notícia para Billy e Seth.  
– Billy... errr... o Charlie...  
– Não é o Charlie, Bella! É você! – falou Billy com muita serenidade – Você não está preparada para isso, não é?!  
– É, acho que é isso mesmo. Me desculpe!  
– Não se desculpe menina... eu também precisei desse "tempo".  
– Obrigada! – Falei com os olhos marejados – Bom, e eu preciso ir mesmo, pois o Charlie está me esperando para jantar. - quem respondeu foi Seth.  
– Mas já? Não quer ficar para jantar aqui? Podemos ligar para Charlie vir também!  
– Obrigada, mas não. Fica para uma próxima vez, ok?!

Voltamos para a casa de Billy, pois ele queria me entregar algo. Assim que entramos na casa vermelha, Seth foi assaltar a geladeira e Billy para o quarto. Fiquei na sala olhando as fotos de Jacob que ainda estavam na mesa de centro. Em poucos minutos Billy estava de volta, com uma caixa média no colo.  
– Bella... Leve isso com você! – ele me passou a caixa – Veja sozinha, com mais calma. Eu sei que tem algumas coisas de Jacob aí, e da casa de vocês em Phoenix, que sua mãe me enviou depois do acidente... eu não abri nada.  
– Oh! Sério?  
– Sim, acho que a caixa é sua por direito. Deve ter muitas coisas para te ajudar a lembrar. - Billy então me olhou sério.  
– Tenho certeza que sim. Muito obrigada por tudo, foi ótimo passar essa tarde aqui. – falei sincera. Billy continuava sério. – O que foi, Billy?  
– Bella, você sabe que recobrar a memória te trará muitos... traumas, não sabe?!  
– Eu sei Billy, mas é um preço que eu terei que pagar.  
– E você está preparada para tudo o que terá que enfrentar? – Billy parecia me esconder algo, mas eu estava tão ansiosa para fugir de lá, que deixei passar.  
– Tenho me preparado para isso desde o dia que acordei na UTI do hospital, depois do acidente, Billy.  
– Espero que sim menina. Pode contar comigo sempre, ok?!  
– Obrigada.  
– Volte sempre, por favor.  
– Voltarei. Até logo Billy! Até logo Seth! – fui saindo rapidamente da casa.  
– Até Bella... – respondeu o dueto, que me acompanhou até a varanda da pequena casa vermelha.

Ao me afastar com o carro, pude ver que eles ainda sorriam. Segui mais rápido que o normal para casa, afim de chegar antes de Charlie e começar a ver partes da minha vida que estavam perdidas na caixa que Billy me entregou. Certamente meu diário teria muitas novidades hoje.

Quando estava quase chegando à estrada da casa de Charlie, constatei que meu carro precisava de gasolina. Contei mentalmente e eu teria que acordar trinta e cinco minutos mais cedo no dia seguinte para colocar gasolina e não me atrasar para o trabalho. Decidi que era melhor abastecer o carro hoje. Com os olhos em minha "caixa de surpresas " – que estava no banco do carona bem ao meu lado - passei direto pela casa de Charlie e fui em direção ao posto de gasolina que ficava na beira da estrada. Forks tinha apenas dois postos de gasolina, sendo um na beira da estrada e outro no centro da cidade, que era mais perto. Pulei do carro e passei o cartão rapidamente na máquina do posto, determinando o tanto de combustível que eu queria. Fiquei ali perdida em meus pensamentos enquanto a bomba abastecia o meu carro. Só percebi que tinha alguém atrás de mim, quando me virei para colocar a bomba de combustível no lugar.  
– Bella? – perguntou totalmente surpreso um rapaz loiro, com cabelos até o queixo.  
– Oi... – respondi envergonhada.  
– Oh meu Deus... é você mesmo! Quanto tempo! – Ele falou vindo em minha direção.  
– Sim sou eu... – respondi com um sorriso simpático. Como eu não me lembrava de ninguém, sempre era muito simpática e receptiva com as pessoas de Forks e com esse estranho não seria diferente, pois provavelmente este cara era alguém que conheci antes do meu fadado acidente. Mas naquele momento eu estava prestes a descobrir que minha teoria da empatia estava errada. Completamente errada. Ele me abraçou... mas não me soltou.  
– Eu não acredito que te encontrei aqui, à noite... sozinha! – ele sorria sarcasticamente.  
– Você esta me machucando... me solta! – Mas em um movimento rápido, ele retirou do bolso um canivete e colocou em meu pescoço.  
– Então Bellinha, você está mesmo sem memória! – claro que ele sabia disso. Todos naquela idiota Forks sabiam que a filha do chefe Swan havia retornado para casa sem marido e sem memória – Não se lembra de mim?  
– Não me lembro... – falei tentando me afastar dele, mas senti o canivete apertar em minha garganta.  
– Agora veja bem minha sorte... te acompanhei crescer e ficar gostosinha! Nunca tentei nada porque o idiota do Jacob estava sempre do seu lado. Mas o destino sorriu para mim!  
– Você está me machucando! – falei com uma voz fraquinha de medo.  
– Esta machucando, é? Coitadinha da Bellinha, vai chamar o idiota do Jacob para te defender... há! Ele não pode, não é?! Aquele cuzão está MORTO E ENTERRADO! – ele gritou a ultima parte.  
– Não fala mal do Jacob. - falei chorando. Mas ele realmente não estava ali comigo. Nunca mais estaria.  
– Que comovente! – o rapaz falou e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Eu não conseguia pensar com coerência. Até que uma voz de trovão entrou em cena.  
– SOLTA ELA! – Falou um rapaz alto... muito alto e de cabelos escuros.  
– Olha lá, Bellinha! O titio Emmett veio te ajudar!  
– James... solta... ela! – ao ouvir o nome de James, lembrei do que Billy havia me contado em sua casa, naquela mesma tarde. Aquele loiro que estava me agarrando era o filho da puta do James?!  
– Você quer a Bella? – respondeu James – Então vem pegar! – ele falou se afastando um pouquinho de mim.  
Então em uma batida de coração Emmett empurrou o canivete de James para longe e socou sua cara. Nesse mesmo momento, um par de mãos muito pequeno começou a me arrastar para dentro da loja que conveniência do posto. Era uma linda moça, de cabelos escuros e repicados em todas as direções. Eu deixei ela me levar. A moça trancou a porta de vidro assim que passamos por ela e ficamos as duas abraçadas, assistindo a covardia de James, que corria mancando até sua moto e se mandava noite a fora.  
– Você esta bem? – ela me perguntou.  
– Estou sim... graças a Deus e a vocês! – falei chorando. Emmett já havia fechado meu carro e estava se juntando a nós. A moça se desvencilhou de nosso abraço, correndo para abrir a porta de vidro e ele entrou perguntando.  
– Alice, ela está bem? – então a moça chamava-se Alice. Ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Ele veio em minha direção perguntando. – Você é Isabella Swan? – então ele não me conhecia. Me senti bem com aquilo.  
– Sim, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – falei enxugando as lágrimas.  
– Oi... eu sou Emmett Cullen e esta baixinha é minha irmã, Alice Cullen. – Emmett falou puxando Alice para perto de si. – É um prazer te conhecer Bella.  
– Nossa... acredite, o prazer é todo meu! – então me lembrei que o sobrenome de meu neurologista era Cullen, e não era um sobrenome comum. – Você disse Cullen? – ele acenou positivo com a cabeça. – Conhecem o Dr. Carlisle Cullen? – os dois se olharam e Alice respondeu.  
– Sim, conhecemos bem... somos filhos dele.  
– Oh! Eu sou paciente dele. – respondi envergonhada.  
– Sim, nós sabemos. Carlisle nos contou a pouco mais de meia hora.  
– Mas vocês me conhecem? Quer dizer, me conheceram antes do acidente?  
– Não... nos mudamos para Forks a pouco mais de seis meses. – Alice respondeu envergonhada. Mas para mim era muito bom conhecer alguém nessas circunstâncias, alguém que não pudesse comparar a "Bella de antes" com a "Bella de depois". Foi Emmett que me tirou de meus devaneios.  
– Bom Bella, acho que com o incidente de hoje já vou fechar o posto e te levar para casa. O que acha Alice?  
– Acho bom, olha como ela esta tremendo. – só então percebi que cada célula do meu corpo tremia – Ela precisa se acalmar!  
– Obrigada! – respondi para os dois. Emmett fechou tudo e saímos os três juntos da loja de conveniência.  
– Alice, acho que você deveria ir dirigindo o carro da Bella, só por precaução.  
– Você se importa, Bella?  
– Não, acho melhor mesmo. Ainda estou tremendo igual vara verde. – e assim Emmett seguiu para seu luxuoso carro e eu e Alice para o meu carro modesto. Alice abriu o banco do carona para mim e quando eu vi a "caixa de surpresas" de Billy, lembrei que tinha algo muito importante para fazer quando chegasse em casa. Alice era curiosa.  
– Por que você segura essa caixa, como se ela fosse pular do carro?  
– Ah! Bom... er... eu só estou curiosa para ver o que tem dentro dela. São algumas coisas do Jacob, o meu ex-marido. O Billy, meu ex-sogro me entregou ela hoje.  
– Então é algo importante! – Ela disse sorrindo. Ficamos mais algum tempo conversando amenidades e Alice puxou o assunto.  
– Então, como é isso? Você não se lembrar de nada?  
– Bom, eu me lembro de coisas como escrever, ler, cozinhar... amarrar os sapatos. – ela sorriu olhando para a estrada – mas não me lembro do rosto das pessoas ou das coisas que vivi com elas. – então eu parei de falar.  
– Conte-me mais...  
– Bom, eu também descubro coisas através de "sensações" – fiz aspas com os dedos.  
– Como assim?  
– Assim, eu tenho sensações que gosto disso ou daquilo. Por exemplo, que gosto de calça jeans e não de saia... que gosto de café muito doce... e por ai vai.  
– Ah... entendi! Mas fique tranquila. Carlisle nos contou hoje que você está se tratando com um ótimo psicólogo e que seu quadro já evoluiu bastante. - então Alice emendou um assunto no outro. Ela queria saber quantos anos eu tinha, se eu tinha irmãos, se trabalhava e o que eu fazia nas horas livres. Respondi todas as suas perguntas e então decidi fazer as minhas.  
– E você trabalha, Alice?  
– Sim, eu me formei em Moda o ano passado e agora tenho duas lojas de roupas e acessórios femininos, sendo que uma é aqui no centro da cidade e a outra em Port Angeles, que meu pai me ajudou a abrir.  
– E aquele posto é de Emmett?  
– Sim, ele é mais velho que eu. Se formou em Administração tem uns... dois anos e agora é dono de uma rede de postos de gasolina, com um posto em Forks, dois em Port Angeles e dois em Seattle. – pelo discurso, eu percebi que a família Cullen tinha uma ótima condição financeira – Carlisle também ajudou o Emmett a começar.  
– Entendi... e você tem mais irmãos? – Seu rosto ficou glorioso.  
– Oh! Sim... tem mais um... o Edward. – Ela me olhou com uma expectativa que eu não entendi.  
– Ok! E ele não trabalha?  
– Hahá... Você não se liga muito em cinema, não é?! – eu neguei com a cabeça. – Então, ele é ator desde criança... Edward Cullen, nunca ouviu falar?  
– Nessa minha "nova" vida não. Na "antiga" eu não tenho como garantir. – falei e Alice gargalhou ao meu lado. Eu a acompanhei.  
– Você ia gostar de conhecê-lo! Ele é... bonitão! Vou apresentá-los quando eu puder!  
– Alice! – eu a repreendi rindo – esta me "vendendo" seu irmão?  
– Claro que não, mas vocês formariam um belo casal.  
Neste momento fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos...de novo. Namorar? Quem gostaria de namorar alguém como eu, sem memória e completamente perdida no mundo? Alice olhava para minha cara e eu decidi que não precisávamos mais falar de mim.  
– E você namora, Alice?  
– Sim, eu estou noiva do Jasper... – e então Alice começou a falar descontroladamente. Graças a Deus.

Chegamos à frente da casa da Charlie. Alice me acompanhou até a porta e Emmett a esperou em seu carro, me dando um sorriso assim que passamos por ele.  
– Ei Bella, apareça mais vezes no posto. Se você se tornar uma cliente fiel, eu te arrumo um cartão de desconto! – Ele falou brincalhão.  
– Oh cara, pode deixar! O atendimento de vocês lá é maravilhoso. – Sorrimos os três. Assim que fiquei a sós com Alice na varanda de Charlie, comecei a chorar e a agradecer.  
– Obrigada Alice! Se não fosse por você e pelo Emmett, eu não sei o que seria de mim hoje!  
– Que isso, Bella! Vamos nos ver mais vezes, ok?! Olhe – ela tirou uma agenda de dentro da bolsa e começou a escrever - aqui está meu número de celular. Me ligue _sempre_ que precisar conversar, ok?! – ela deu ênfase à palavra sempre – eu quero te ajudar, ser sua amiga!  
– É... eu acho que também quero.  
Ela me abraçou, o que não deu muito certo, pois eu estava com a "caixa de surpresas" de Billy em meu colo e então eles se foram. Entrei em casa e constatei que - por um milagre de Deus - Charlie ainda não havia chegado. Acendi as luzes da sala e subi correndo para meu quarto, deixando a caixa em minha cama. Fui correndo tomar um banho, afinal quando Charlie chegasse – eu já havia decido não contar nada sobre o incidente com James, afinal ele era um policial e tinha uma arma - precisaria pensar que eu estava em casa há muito tempo. No banho pude fazer uma retrospecção do meu dia completamente agitado e dos amigos que conheci – velhos/novos eram Billy e Seth. Emmett e Alice eu classificava como novos/novos - e de meu inimigo desconhecido James. De repente o nome de Edward Cullen veio em minha cabeça. Eu não sabia dizer o que ele fazia ali, então decidi que eu estava muito cansada mentalmente e isso deveria ser resultado de muito estresse e da piadinha da Alice. Neste momento, me lembrei que precisava sair do banho. Enxuguei-me e marchei para fora do meu banheiro. Peguei em meu armário uma camiseta branca e um moletom surrado, sequei meu cabelo metodicamente, até ele ficar completamente liso. Foi então que percebi que estava protelando algo e me peguei olhando para a caixa em minha cama. Descobri qual era o meu dilema: eu queria ou não ver o que tinha naquela caixa?

_Pode ser bom para você...não tenha medo..._ – pensei.  
Sentei-me preguiçosamente na cama, abrindo a caixa com as mãos trêmulas. Havia muitas coisas ali dentro... alguns colares, porta retratos, enfeites e cartas... um vidro de perfume masculino quase vazio, que certamente era de Jacob. Coloquei um pouquinho de perfume no braço e decidi que Jacob era muito cheiroso. Passei rapidamente pelos objetos, e fui direto para o que tinha coisas escritas. Algumas cartas eram minhas para Jacob, outras, dele para mim. Tinha um cartão muito bonito, que pelo que entendi eu recebi dele quando descobrimos a gravidez. Ele usou palavras tão gentis, tão amorosas. Estávamos visivelmente emocionados e felizes com a chegada do bebê.  
Passei para um caderno um pouco grosso, com uma capa lilás e alguns desenhinhos infantis. Abri rapidamente, curiosa pelo conteúdo dele e me surpreendi ao ver que tinha uma imagem de ultrassom. "Meu Diário'' estava escrito em letras esquisitas, que eu sabia ser a minha.

**1º dia: Estamos Grávidos!**  
_Hoje é um dia muito importante para mim e meu marido Jacob. Fiz um teste de farmácia na semana passada, e ele apontou que eu estou grávida! Bom, eu fiz cinco testes, e todos confirmaram. Mas como todos sabem, testes de farmácia falham. Ontem fui fazer um exame de sangue e hoje buscamos o resultado. Sim, estou mesmo grávida! Estou muito feliz... quero muito ver meu corpo mudar totalmente para abrigar meu bebê. Jacob chorou de emoção, sonha em ser pai... nada mais justo. Nosso amor merece uma continuação!_  
_Jacob me levou para jantar fora e me entregou um lindo cartão. Ando muito emocionada, e chorei muito quando li o cartão. Voltamos para casa e namoramos um pouquinho. Eu simplesmente estou amando essa sensação!_  
_Aqui começa uma nova história, uma nova vida. Tudo novo, e eu estou pronta para receber essas mudanças!_  
_Assinado por uma mamãe extremamente feliz... Bella._

Confesso ter chorado um pouquinho. Minhas mãos inevitavelmente caíram sobre minha barriga lisa. Não havia mais nenhum bebê. Não havia nada. Passei para a próxima página.

**2º dia: Já Aparece?!**  
_Hoje eu acordei com meu costumeiro enjôo matinal. Jacob, como sempre, segurou meus cabelos enquanto eu praticamente cuspia minha alma na privada. Falei que ele não precisava ver isso, mas segundo ele, quer estar presente em todos os momentos possíveis. Ele repetiu as palavras do padre em nosso casamento ''Na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença'' e acrescentou ''Na gravidez também''. Rimos juntos. Tive que me deitar depois, o enjôo estava forte. Ergui um pouco a camiseta do meu pijama, e fiquei analisando por um tempo minha barriga, espalmando as mãos nela. Para mim, já aparecia uma pequena barriguinha. Chamei Jake e ele concordou._  
_Minha mãe veio nos visitar e garantiu que não estava aparecendo nada. Fiquei triste a princípio, mas depois isso passou. Jake me garantiu que se para nós aparecia, é o que importa. Fomos jantar fora novamente... as comemorações ainda não acabaram!_  
_Assinado por uma mãe extremamente enjoada, mas feliz! Bella._

Fui lendo as páginas rapidamente. Na maioria delas um sorriso brotava em meu rosto, e em outras, uma emoção enorme. Era palpável a alegria que sentíamos com a gravidez. Jacob parecia ser um marido perfeito. Quando fui ver, já estava na última página, um dia antes do acidente. Respirei fundo, de repente sentindo uma dor no peito terrível. Comecei a ler.

**137º dia: O sexo do bebê...**  
_Estou ansiosa... amanhã temos médico e veremos nosso bebezinho. Sim, minha barriga está realmente aparecendo agora! Hoje vizinhos me pararam para perguntar e eu confirmei, morrendo de orgulho. Jake ficou esfuziante ao saber que já podiam 'ver' nosso pequeno neném. Renée confirmou que agora eu realmente parecia uma grávida, e eu estava feliz da vida. Estou indo dormir. Mamãe aqui cansada, papai cansado e um bebê que precisa descansar para poder ir ao médico amanhã. Quero descobrir o sexo logo, e com sorte, amanhã saberemos se teremos uma garotinha ou um meninão._  
_Assinado por uma mãe ansiosa... Bella_.

Fora um texto breve, o que me deixou assustada. Eu queria tanto saber mais! Depois de ler esse caderno, eu esperava sinceramente recobrar a memória. Eu tinha a necessidade de saber o depois, e principalmente, saber o antes, bem antes do acidente. E isso era uma coisa que eu teria que descobrir por mim mesma, ninguém poderia me falar da minha vida e sentimentos. Mas essa guerra era apenas minha. Eu teria que ir para a batalha sozinha. E naquele momento eu senti que minha alma estava tomada de medo.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Notas da beta:  
Oláaaa meninas! Tudo bem?!  
Sinto que agora a Bella entrou em uma grande jornada emocional! Também acho que o encontro com o Billy foi bastante importante, mesmo a Bella não se lembrando de nada (ainda rs!), uma vez que as meninas sanaram um pouquinho da minha curiosidade sobre a vida que ela levava com o Jake! Ela pode ter sido breve, mas parece ter sido intensa, verdadeira e repleta de momentos felizes!  
Além de todas as dificuldades, eis que me parece esse James, hã?! Há coisas que realmente ficariam melhores no passado, esquecidas com a memória da Bella, mas esse não parece ser o objetivo dele! Me parece que a perseguição do James em relação a Bella é coisa antiga, e eu já sofro só de imaginar o que ele pode ter feito a ela! Já Emmett e Alice apareceram no momento certo, como anjos! Demorou para ela promover o encontro da Bella com o irmão ator e bonitão Edward Cullen, né não?! Concordo plenamente quando ela disse que os dois formariam um belo casal hahah!  
Ansiosa por mais, sempre ;))))  
Comentários e indicações são como combustível para as meninas, certo?! Então bora lá, porque elas merecem pela ótima estória ;)  
Beijos e até o próximo post!  
Dani

Notas Máh:  
Olá meninas!  
Agradeço de todo o meu coração pelos reviews que recebemos, e principalmente pelo carinho e atenção que vocês têm demonstrado pela fic, por mim, pela Ju e pela Dani.  
Eu e Ju ficamos muito felizes em vê-las aqui!  
Agradeço novamente a Ju Cantalice pelo convite, estou simplesmente amando!  
Agradeço a Dani, por ser essa beta maravilhosa!  
Esperamos que gostem desse capítulo, e logo tem mais!  
Beijos,  
Máh.

Notas Juh:  
Olá meninas!  
Gostaram da surpresa?! Ganhamos reviews?! =D  
Agradeço todos os reviews que recebemos até o momento...estou imensamente feliz de ver que vocês estão aceitando a nossa história com tanto carinho! *_*  
Até o próximo capítulo!  
Bjsss =*

9


	5. Capítulo 4 Pai e Filha

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Olá meninas!  
Chegamos, mas conversamos melhor logo lá em baixo!  
Boa leitura!

Musica do Capítulo: Pais e Filhos - Legião Urbana  
. /legiao-urbana/22488/

**Capitulo 4 - Pai e Filha**

_"...É preciso amar as pessoas_  
_Como se não houvesse amanhã_  
_Porque se você parar pra pensar_  
_Na verdade não há..."_

_Pais e Filhos - Legião Urbana_

**PDV Bella**

Não sei se foi o cansaço, o medo ou os remédios, mas eu adormeci lendo o meu diário de gravidez e chorando. Também não sei se Charlie veio me ver quando chegou em casa. E eu também não sabia o porque estava tendo um sono tão agitado, daqueles que você não descansa completamente. A única coisa que eu sabia é que estava sonhando novamente com Jacob e o acidente. Mas desta vez foi diferente... eu não cheguei até o final do sonho. No momento em que eu vi o sorriso glorioso de Jacob, eu acordei arfando e gritando palavras desconexas.

– Ah! Oh meu Deus. Jacob. Meu bebê!

Então uma revolta sem precedentes tomou conta de meu corpo e eu já podia sentir as minhas mãos tremerem. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, pois pelo que conheço de mim, não sou uma pessoa agitada ou sem paciência. Eu sempre chorava quando acordava deste sonho, porém desta vez eu não queria chorar. Não mesmo. Eu queria gritar, quebrar coisas e socar a cara de alguém. Eu estava extremamente fora do meu controle habitual, mas isso não me importava. Para que manter o controle, quando a vida retirou simplesmente TUDO de você? Te deixou sozinha? Decidi fazer o que tinha vontade naquele momento. Levantei-me de minha cama - com raiva - e joguei o edredon longe, peguei o copo de aguá na mesa de cabeceira e atirei na parede.

– DROGA DE VIDA!

Não contente, peguei um porta retrato com uma bonita foto minha e de Renée e também joguei na parede. Como eu não estava nenhum pouco melhor, fui até a minha mesa de estudos e joguei todos os livros no chão. Charlie entrou no quarto nesse momento.

– Bella, o que houve?

– SAI DAQUI CHARLIE! – Falei jogando um livro nele também. O livro não passou nem perto. Mas que droga!

– Querida, você precisa se acalmar!

– Me acalmar? Estou cansada das pessoas pedirem para eu me acalmar. EU NÃO QUERO ME ACALMAR! – Falei passando a mão em meus cabelos. Então eu vi meu celular e corri para pegá-lo e quebrá-lo também. Mas Charlie percebeu o que eu iria fazer e segurou minha mão. – NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM! – Ele me soltou e eu coloquei o celular em meu bolso.

– O que aconteceu com você?!

– Você não sabe? ACONTECEU QUE A PORRA DA MINHA VIDA É UMA DROGA! QUE EU PERDI MARIDO, FILHO... EU PERDI TUDO!

– Você vai superar isso!

– NÃO VOU NÃO!

– Claro que vai... e eu...

Tentei me controlar um pouco.

– Me diz Charlie, do que adianta todo esse martírio, se recobrar a memória não vai me trazer Jacob e nem meu filho? Charlie, as pessoas não sobem dos seus túmulos depois que já estão lá. – Falei e comecei a chorar e soluçar compulsivamente. Eu definitivamente não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo.

– Mas Bella, o que você precisa fazer até recobrar a memória é...

– É o que? O que eu faço até lá? Eu corro risco sabia? Eu corro risco nessa porra dessa cidade idiota!

– Do que você esta falando Bella? Todo mundo em Forks sabe que é minha filha, ninguém ousaria... - Eu havia decido não contar nada sobre o incidente com James, mas naquele momento eu estava pouco me importando com aquele idiota.

– HOJE EU QUASE FUI VIOLENTADA, PORQUE DEIXEI JAMES SE APROXIMAR DE MIM! – Eu ainda gritava e soluçava.

– Você o que? Oh meu Deus, Bella! James é um cretino da pior espécie e...

– MAS EU NÃO ME LEMBRAVA DISSO PORRA! SE EU LEMBRASSE, NÃO TERIA DEIXADO ELE SE APROXIMAR DE MIM! – Falei andando de um lado para o outro do meu quarto e passando a mão no cabelo.

Então se fez um silêncio mortal entre nós. Parei em frente ao meu espelho, examinando minha imagem por alguns segundos. E depois virei-me – quase que de forma teatral - e olhei ironicamente para Charlie, que estava quase roxo ao meu lado.

– Esta vendo Charlie, eu não sei quem é essa moça no espelho. – apontei para a imagem da moça descontrolada no espelho - EU NÃO RECONHEÇO A DROGA DO MEU ROSTO NO ESPELHO!

– Não fala assim menina. – Charlie falou já se aproximando para me abraçar. Eu não queria ser abraçada. Então me desviei de seu abraço e sai correndo para o meu banheiro – batendo a porta com toda a força que pude ao passar por ela - e me tranquei lá.

– Bella, abre a porta! – ele falou.

– Vai embora! – meu corpo inteiro tremia.

– Eu quero te ajudar.

– EU NÃO QUERO A SUA AJUDA! VAI EMBORA!

E ele foi mesmo embora. Senti a parede gelada em minhas costas e deslizei por ela, sentando-me no chão. Coloquei a mão em meu peito, pois naquele momento estava muito difícil respirar _e me entreguei ao choro por um tempo inestimado. Era um choro de angústia e de raiva."_

Quando consegui recobrar o controle do meu corpo, percebi dua coisas. A primeira, eu estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível. A segunda, eu era uma completa idiota, afinal em um surto de apenas cinco minutos eu destrui, com maestria, semanas de convivência com Charlie. Semanas tentando conquistar sua confiança. Ele provavelmente já teria ligado para Renée e minha volta para Phoenix certamente estava combinada. Me entreguei ao choro novamente, mas era um choro de arrependimento e medo. Fiquei um pouco mais feliz quando lembrei-me do celular em meu bolso. Eu queria conversar com alguém e graças ao Charlie eu não havia quebrado meu celular. O peguei rapidamente, fui até a agenda a procura do número da Mel e apertei _send_. O número chamou até cair na caixa postal. Foi então que olhei a hora – eram 04:17am – e lembrei-me que Mel deveria estar muito ocupada com o plantão no hospital. Refiz meus planos rapidamente e liguei para Alice, que atendeu no segundo toque.

_– Alô? –_ ela respondeu sonolenta.

– Oi Alice, é a Bella...

_– Bella, o que houve? _– agora ela estava preocupada.

– Me desculpe por ligar tão tarde, mas... eu estraguei tudo... – comecei a explicar o episódio do meu surto para Alice e novamente eu comecei a chorar. Ela me acalmou e me aconselhou a falar com Charlie calmamente, para resolvermos a situação como adultos. Ela disse ter certeza de que ele entenderia minha situação. Foi uma ligação rápida, mas bastante afetuosa, o que me tranquilizou muito. Assim que estabilizei minha respiração, levantei do chão frio, fui até o armário do meu banheiro, peguei uma novalgina e tomei. Eu não queria que a forte dor de cabeça atrapalhasse minha conversa com Charlie. Decidi que era hora de encontrá-lo. Destranquei a porta e marchei decidida para fora do banheiro, mas não precisei ir muito longe. Charlie estava sentado em minha cama, apoiando os cotovelos em cima de meu diário. Então ele tinha lido. Cheguei perto dele com a cabeça baixa, completamente envergonhada.

– Charlie... eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Me perdoa... eu... eu... – fui interrompida pelo abraço surpresa de Charlie, que murmurava algo do tipo _"não precisa pedir perdão"_. Choramos os dois juntos e naquele momento eu percebi que minha dor também era a dele. Eu não estava sozinha, como sempre pensava estar. Eu não precisava ter medo de encarar a batalha, pois Charlie estava lutando ao meu lado. Eu só não havia entendido isso ainda. A vida me levou um marido lindo e um filho, mas trouxe de volta o meu pai. Claro que ele não substituiria Jacob, mas ele estava ali o tempo todo, como meu alicerce. Agora eu realmente acreditava que ainda não estava preparada para ser mãe... e talvez a vida soubesse disso mais do que eu mesma. Eu precisava ser a filha de Charlie e nada mais. Era ele que eu tinha agora. E eu viveria por ele.

(...)

Incrivelmente, as coisas em minha vida melhoraram muito após meu surto. Já havia se passado um mês desse episódio e eu ainda não havia me lembrado de nada e nem ninguém, porém eu não me importava mais, eu estava vivendo "o novo". Eu havia percebido o quanto a obsessão para me lembrar das coisas de antes do acidente estava me fazendo mal, e na noite do meu surto eu havia prometido que a partir daquele momento eu faria tudo diferente. Eu viveria por Charlie e era o que eu estava fazendo. Minha nova rotina era trabalhar na loja dos Newton, estudar canto, – eu havia me matriculado em um curso de canto, na manhã seguinte ao meu surto – ser voluntária aos sábados na creche de crianças com câncer, que o Dr. Carlisle era sócio benemérito, sair com os amigos, – os mais chegados eram os Cullen, alguns rapazes de La Push e o quarteto Ângela, Eric, Mike e Jessica – ligar para Renée, enviar e-mails para Mel, fazer coisas de "pai e filha" com Charlie e escrever em meu diário – Just Remember – coisas que eu ia gradativamente me lembrando sobre mim.

Nos dias que se seguiram, minha amizade com a família Cullen, principalmente Alice, triplicou e isso agradava a mim e ao Charlie. Era inexplicável o quanto eles me faziam bem. Alice já havia me levado para conhecer suas duas lojas de roupas femininas e todos os postos de gasolina de Emmett, que a propósito agora tanto eu, quanto Charlie tínhamos excelentes descontos. Eu também havia conhecido Esme (a matriarca Cullen), Jasper (o advogado noivo de Alice), Rosalie (a dentista esposa de Emmett, prima de Jasper e insuportavelmente linda. Conhecê-la foi um golpe em minha auto-estima, que já não era tão alta) e Bear (o cachorrinho Cullen vira-lata). O único Cullen que eu ainda não havia conhecido era Edward, pois além de não morar em Forks (o sortudo morava em Los Angeles) ele ainda estava extremamente ocupado, em uma espécie de turnê pelo mundo divulgando seu novo filme – que por ironia do destino o personagem dele chamava-se Jacob – intitulado "Aguá para Elefantes", que era uma adaptação de um livro com o mesmo nome. Alice já havia tentado me fazer assistir os outros filmes dele e até mesmo ver suas fotos – sempre que eu ia à casa dos Cullen, eu evitava a parede de fotos próxima a sala de jantar - mas eu sempre desviava o assunto, pois ela ainda insistia que eu deveria conhecê-lo, me apaixonar por ele, me casar com ele, ter lindos filhos e vivermos felizes para sempre. Eu recusava veementemente esta idéia, pois este não era o meu foco no momento. Eu evitava até pesquisar o nome dele no Google. E assim eu fui vivendo minha nova e tranquila vida na nebulosa Forks.

(...)

A manhã de sexta-feira me assustou. Eram raios de sol passando pela minha janela? Sol em Forks? Com certeza o prefeito decretaria feriado. Depois de rir de minha piada interna me levantei, peguei minha necessaire e fui preguiçosamente para o banheiro tomar banho, morrendo de sono por causa dos remédios anticoagulantes que eu ainda tomava duas vezes ao dia, devido a cirurgia que fiz em Phoenix para drenar um coágulo no cérebro. Primeiro demorei mais do que devia no chuveiro e depois para encontrar uma roupa. Terminei com uma calça jeans, uma camisa branca e meu tênis _All Star, _que subitamente lembrei que eu adorava. Decide tomar nota dessa nova informação sobre mim, peguei meu diário e anotei mais um item: _"Adoro All Star"._ Quando olhei no relógio, constatei que estava atrasada para o trabalho e então desci as escadas correndo e fui em direção a cozinha. Passei direto por Charlie - que já estava sentado tomando seu café da manhã - e disse, já abrindo a geladeira para pegar um pouco de leite e beber rápidamente:

– Bom dia, Charlie!

– Bom dia, Bella!

E então não se ouviu mais nada na cozinha além de nossa respiração e o mastigar de Charlie, que estava comendo torradas com geléia. Fora Charlie quem rompeu o silêncio.

– Bella, achei algo que Jacob havia te dado muito tempo antes do acidente. Estava atrás do sofá, acho que caiu ontem quando você recebeu o sedex de Renée – me enviar coisas por sedex havia se tornado um hábito de Renée, pois ela ia constantemente em meu apartamento em Phoenix e se encontrava algo interessante, que consistia em "coisas que ajudarão a Bella a se lembrar", ela prontamente me enviava – É uma pulseira com dois corações de cristal – Falou Charlie pausadamente e com um olhar cauteloso, como se quisesse decifrar cada expressão facial minha ou com medo de eu ter outro surto, eu não sabia dizer. – Aqui está... acho que vai te ajudar a lembrar, afinal você usou ela anos. Ele te deu como presente de formatura. Bom, pelo que sei, um coração representa Jacob e o outro, o bebê. Esse ele acrescentou quando você descobriu que estava grávida. Você estava com ela no dia do acidente.

Ele colocou a pulseira em minha mão olhando diretamente em meus olhos. Charlie tinha uma maneira diferente de me olhar agora, não parecia sentir pena de mim, muito pelo contrário, era um olhar de confiança, de amor e ele não sabia como isso me fazia bem. Era o mesmo olhar de Alice. Me desviei dos olhos cautelosos dele para examinar a pulseira e havia algo familiar ali... eu sabia que havia, mas é claro que não lembrei de nada. Olhei para Charlei já formulando uma desculpa mas... ah... lá estava o olhar de confiança de novo!

– Tudo bem menina, não se lembrou hoje, mas amanhã é outro dia.

– Essa pulseira é tão linda Charlie.

– Você vai se lembrar de tudo e vai voltar para mim, menina. Não que...

Certamente ele imaginou que tivesse me falado alguma besteira e iria se corrigir, mas eu o interrompi com um abraço.

– Obrigada Charlei... por tudo!

Charlie afastou o abraço e sustentou meu olhar – com seus olhos marejados – por mais uns 25 segundos e com um meio sorriso cheio de rugas, me deu um beijo na testa e então se foi.

Eu não me torturava mais por não lembrar das coisas. O que me preocupava agora era Mike, pois com a conversa de Charlie eu estava muito mais atrasada para o trabalho. Coloquei a pulseira em meu pulso, com cuidado para não quebrar e corri em direção a saída. Depois de fechar a porta de casa, peguei meu celular e liguei para a loja nos Newton. A loja ficava a dez minutos da minha casa, mas eu queria avisar ao Mike que chegaria um pouquinho mais atrasada além do que já estava. Eu odiava chegar atrasada em qualquer lugar que fosse.

Assim que cheguei na loja, coloquei meu avental, passei como um foguete pelo Mike – que já atendia dois rapazes – lançando um olhar de _"Desculpe-me, isso não vai mais acontecer"_ e fui para de trás do balcão. Mike riu e me lançou um olhar de _"Não se preocupe com isso"_ e eu ri com ele. Eu gostava de Mike. Comecei a mexer na agenda de meu celular – um costume que adquiri com Alice – e constatei que hoje teria consulta com o Carlisle, para pegar mais receitas de remédios. Eu já havia me acostumado com essa rotina de médicos e remédios. E a consulta com o Carlisle era sempre muito agradável, pois nunca na vida – ou nessa minha segunda vida – conheci alguém tão bondoso. E ele era meu amigo. O dia na loja foi agitado e apesar de eu trabalhar apenas meio período, passou voando. Mike me liberou bem mais cedo, pedindo para eu postar algumas cartas no correio e assim eu fiz, afinal o correio era ao lado do hospital. Sendo assim, cheguei cedo demais para minha consulta e decidi ficar dentro do carro e esperar os minutos passarem.

Nesse meio tempo não pude deixar de pensar em como o dia estava diferente hoje, afinal eu estava me sentindo estranhamente muito bem. Será que era o sol? Eu não sabia dizer. Me peguei pensando em Charlie e em como ficou mais fácil a convivência com ele, depois do meu surto. Ele era a pessoa que mais estava comigo nessa. Olhei novamente o relógio, ainda faltava meia hora e então liguei o som do carro – que funcionava perfeitamente – em uma rádio desconhecida.  
Estava tocando uma música do Legião Urbana – banda brasileira que adorava - chamada "Pais e Filhos" e eu sabia a letra inteira. Comecei a cantarolar e lembrei-me do dia em que Charlie preparou uma "armadilha", para que eu pudesse assistir ao final do campeonato de beisebol com ele.

_**Memórias ON**_

_Era sexta-feira e chovia lá fora. É claro._

_Fiz meu ritual de todos os dias, levantei-me, peguei minha necessaire, fui tomar banho, me vesti e desci para tomar café. Achei estranho a casa escura, pois normalmente Charlie acreditava ser sócio da companhia de luz e deixava todas as luzes da casa acesas. Então provavelmente ele já havia saído para o trabalho. Assim que cheguei na cozinha, vi um bilhetinho amarelo na porta da geladeira. Sim, Charlie já tinha saído de casa. Em uma caligráfia péssima – igual a minha, devo acrescentar – Charlei escreveu: "Não precisa fazer o jantar hoje. Trarei pizza. O dia é especial". Pronto, pelo pouco que me conhecia sabia que ficaria o dia todo ansiosa para saber o que teria de especial no dia. Recorri ao calendário de meu celular, para ver se ele me dava alguma pista e eu não havia anotado nada. Teria mesmo que esperar pela grande revelação de Charlie. Droga._

_Engraçado o que uma charada ou uma incógnita pode fazer com uma pessoa curiosa. Eu passei o restante do meu dia ansiosa e distraída. Fiz minhas tarefas e atendi os clientes na loja vagamente ciente do que estava fazendo. Atendi duas ligações de Alice no decorrer do dia. Como eu já era desastrada, andar por aí distraída piorou a minha lastimável situação. Eu tropecei em minhas botas duas vezes a caminho do carro, ansiosa para chegar em casa. _

_Cheguei em casa e é claro que Charlie ainda não estava lá. Subi para o meu quarto e fui ler meus e-mails. Respondi um e-mail da minha mãe e pesquisei mais algumas coisas sobre a amnésia psicogênica, li alguns depoimentos de pessoas que já passaram por esse problema, pois isso sempre me animava e me fazia acreditar que a minha recuperação era possível, apesar de eu não me torturar mais por minha atual condição. Depois decidi procurar no Google o que havia de especial no dia de hoje, afinal, se fosse a data de algum acontecimento histórico em nosso país, estaria lá. Não achei nada. Desliguei o meu note e fui me arrumar para jantar. Entrei em um conflito interno. O que eu deveria vestir? Qual seria a definição de "dia especial" de Charlie? Pensei em ligar para a Alice, mas desisti assim que imaginei ela chegando em minha casa, com várias sacolas de roupas e sapatos de salto. Então peguei o bilhete para ler novamente e ver se me dava alguma pista. Ele iria trazer pizza, então deduzi que não jantaríamos fora, o que me deixou feliz, pois estava muito frio lá fora. Decidi que pizza se aplicava a uma calça jeans, camiseta e tênis. Me olhei no espelho, amarrei a ponta da camiseta – tomei nota mental para incluir isso no meu diário – para ficar um pouco mais justa e gostei do que vi no espelho. E estava pronta. ( __ . __ ) _

_Assim, peguei meu diário "Just Remember" e fui para a sala esperar por Charlie, aproveitando para anotar "Gosto de amarrar a ponta da camiseta". Depois deitei no sofá e fiquei folheando as páginas para saber as coisas que eu já havia lembrado sobre mim. Quando Charlie chegou, eu já estava quase dormindo. Malditos remédios anticoagulantes. _

_– Oi Bells!_

_– Oi Charlie! - ele disparou a falar e isso era muito atípico dele._

_– Bom...achei que podíamos fazer alguma coisa juntos hoje. Eu trabalho tanto e acho que te deixo muito sozinha – Charlie parecia estar confessando um pecado – bom.. .trouxe pizza de calabresa, um pouco de cerveja pra mim – ele frizou a palavra pra mim – e refrigerante para você._

_– Legal, o que vamos fazer?!_

_– Assitir a final do campeonato de beisebol._

_Charlie começou a abrir o casaco de couro do uniforme de policial e só ai eu notei que ele já estava com uma camisa de um time de beisebol. Em meio a uma careta, eu falei:_

_– Ah... Charlie, eu gosto de beisebol?_

_– Gosta sim menina, eu te ensinei a jogar quando você ainda era uma criança._

_– Eu jogo bem?_

_– Bom... seu pequeno problema de equilíbrio te atrapalha um pouco, mas dá para o gasto! – Rimos juntos. Eu sinceramente não sabia o que esperar do "dia especial" de Charlie, mas gostei da idéia de assistirmos a final do campeonato de beisebol. Não pelo jogo em si, mas porque Charlie se preocupou em fazer algo comigo, por mais que esse algo fosse fazer uma atividade que ele gostava. Passar mais tempo com a filha. Era isso que Charlie estava tentando fazer – por mais que de um jeito desajeitado - e naquele momento eu me senti realmente sua filha. Emocionada, entrei no clima dele._

_– Ok, para qual time eu torcia? – falei sorrindo._

_– Para os Dodgers é claro, eu não ensinaria minha menina a gostar de outro time! - disse ele com uma fingida cara de tristeza. Eu ri e depois disse._

_– Sei... mas eu não tenho uma camisa dos Dodgers._

_– É claro que você tem. - Charlie tirou a camisa que estava vestindo por cima de uma fina camisa de frio, e solenemente vestiu em mim. Agradeci com os olhos marejados._

_– Obrigada!_

_– Não por isso. _

_Foi assim que sentamos para comer pizza e ver o jogo. Após o jogo, eu e meu Charlie adormecemos no sofá._

_**Memórias off**_

Lembrar do episódio do beisebol com Charlie me fez rir. Constatei que minha mente estava cheia de Charlie hoje. Ri disso também. E então eu adormeci. Não dormi muito tempo, só o tempo necessário para me atrasar para a consulta com o Dr. Cullen, o que me deixou extremamente irritada. Era a segunda vez que eu me atrasava para um compromisso no mesmo dia.

Sai correndo do carro e voei em direção ao hospital. Era muito grande para uma cidade como Forks, pois tinha 5 andares e eu acreditava piamente que a população da cidade inteira caberia lá. Toda atrapalhada, tropecei assim que passei pela porta de vidro. Uma moça que esperava no balcão da recepção riu de mim. Babaca. Fui correndo até a recepção e entreguei minha carteirinha do convênio para Bete – a recepcionista do hospital, ruiva e velha – explicando que eu estava muito atrasada para a consulta com o Dr. Cullen. Eu olhava impaciente para o corredor dos elevadores. Eu tinha medo daqueles elevadores, pois já tinha ficado terríveis 15 minutos presa em um deles e se o consultório do Dr. Cullen não fosse no 5º andar e eu não estivesse tão atrasada, certamente subiria de escada. Voltei a olhar para Bete impaciente e fiquei batendo os dedos no balcão. Ela já me conhecia, então passou minha ficha na frente e rapidamente me liberou para subir. Olhei de relance para o elevador que já estava fechando e equanto corria na direção dele, eu gritei:

– Segura o elevador! Segura! Segura!

Quando minha mente acompanhou meus atos, me arrependi. Correr não era uma boa ideia para mim e eu já havia provado isso inúmeras vezes. Foi então que tropecei para dentro do elevador, atropelando desastrosamente um lindo par de olhos verdes...

Notas finais do capítulo

Notas da Beta:  
Oláaaaa meninas! Tudo bem?!  
Não sei vocês, mas eu gostei da explosão da Bella logo no começo do capítulo! Ela precisava mesmo expressar tudo o que a estava angustiando, tudo que guardava dentro do coração, para dar mais um passo para frente, em direção a construção do seu presente e do futuro, certo?! Nesse capítulo, Charlie também teve grandes e ternos momentos. Tem sido mais que um pai para a Bella... se transformou em um grande amigo, o porto seguro que ela tanto precisa nesse momento, e eu me emocionei de verdade!  
Bom e agora, depois desse final, o que fazemos com as duas autoras, hein?! Hummmm... aplicamos tortura? kkkk Acho que não dá, porque não teríamos mais capítulos heheh... então que tal comentarmos e recomendarmos a fic, para que as duas voltem o mais rápido com um novo capítulo, hã?! Pois é, parece que as apresentações da Alice não serão mais necessárias, afinal, o dono do par de olhos verdes acabou de cruzar com a Bella ;)  
Beijos e até o próximo post!  
Dani

Notas Juh:  
Olá meninas!  
Nesse capítulo queríamos mostrar um pouco mais da relação de Bella com Charlie... e do amor e confiança que irá ajudar Bella a superar a sua atual situação! Nesse capítulo também tem uma surpresinha! Esperamos que gostem!  
Bjsss =*

Juh Cantalice

Notas Máh:  
Boa noite meninas! Tudo bem com vocês?!  
Mais um capítulo, espero de coração que tenham gostado!  
Agradeço também aos maravilhosos reviews que temos recebido! São fantásticos!  
Nos vemos em breve, com muitas emoções chegando!  
Beijos,  
Máh.

8


	6. Capítulo 5 Renascendo

**Capítulo 5 – Renascendo**

Música do Capítulo: Rebirting - Skilet

watch?v=O3nN1MDoSqY

**PDV Bella**

_...Quando minha mente acompanhou meus atos me arrependi. Correr não era uma boa idéia para mim e eu já havia provado isso inúmeras vezes. Foi então que tropecei para dentro do elevador, atropelando desastrosamente um lindo par de olhos verdes..._

- Ei moça, olha por onde anda! – ele disse me segurando.

- Me desculpe! – falei envergonhada.

- Você se machucou?

- Acho que só torci o pé...

- Isso não aconteceria se você andasse e não corresse por aí. – ele disse sorrindo. Que sorriso lindo era aquele?

- É que eu estou atrasada para a consulta com o... – mas por que eu estava me justificando mesmo? – Olha... eu já te pedi desculpas... – eu repeti ainda mais envergonhada. O elevador parou no segundo andar para uma velha, que parecia alheia a nossa "discussão", descer. Ficamos apenas nós dois no elevador. Eu não me lembrava que chegar no 5º andar demorava tanto. Foi aí que percebi que íamos para o mesmo andar, pois apenas o botão do 5º estava apertado. Será que ele era paciente também?

De repente houve um barulho alto e o elevador parou – abrindo a porta aproximadamente dois centímetros - entre o quarto e o quinto andar.

- Mas que droga! Estamos presos! - eu na realidade não mais achava assim tão ruim... Ele era tão lindo!

- Isso sempre acontece nesses elevadores. – falei olhando para os meus pés.

- Então... Qual seu nome? – ele perguntou com um sorriso torto. Qual era mesmo o meu nome?

- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – eu disse corando. Ele se aproximou estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar.

- Prazer, sou Edward Cullen. – Fiquei paralisada. Oh meu Deus! Era o irmão lindão da Alice! E ela tinha razão...ele era lindo. – Então Bella, sobre o que vamos conversar nos próximos minutos? – ele disse abrindo mais um sorriso torto e retirando o boné para passar os dedos pelo lindo cabelo cor de bronze. E eu me esqueci de como respirar.

- Eu, ahn... não sei.

- Isabella Swan... Confesso que seu nome não me é estranho! Nos conhecemos?! – A traidora da Alice já teria falado de mim para ele?

- Bom, eu sou filha de Charlie Swan, o chefe de polícia da cidade. E se você for irmão da Alice e do Emmett, sou amiga deles também. – sorri corada.

- Ah! Claro que sei quem é você! – Sim, Alice havia falado sobre mim – Alice falou muito sobre você. – sorriu torto novamente – Como está?

- Bem, e você?!

- Perfeitamente bem. Então, do que falaremos?

- Não sei bem, estou sem ideias. Acho que você pode escolher o assunto! – Ele parecia avaliar meu rosto, antes de me responder.

- Desculpe se vou tocar num assunto delicado e ser assim tão direto, mas você tem um caso de amnésia que me deixou intrigado. Você está fazendo tratamento correto? O que houve exatamente? – Que ótima maneira ele encontrou de passar o tempo... falando da minha amnésia.

- Oh! Bom, faço tratamento, inclusive, com seu pai. – sorri – Sofri um acidente com meu marido na época, Jacob. Bom, eu ahn... estava grávida. Jacob morreu, eu perdi o bebê e sobrevivi, mas não me lembro de absolutamente nada. – Falei nervosa e rápido demais e torcendo para que ele tivesse entendido todas as palavras.

- Isso deve ser tão complicado! – ele parecia interessado e intrigado – As pessoas têm ajudado você?

- Sim, absolutamente! Meu pai tem me contado muitas coisas, minha mãe me manda coisas da minha antiga casa, e meus amigos tem me ajudado muito também. Alice principalmente.

- Não me imagino numa situação dessas. – ele baixou a cabeça – Mas seria interessante para mim. – A tristeza em sua voz era quase palpável.

- Como? – perguntei chocada – Você é um astro de cinema, você é importante e reconhecido! Gostaria de perder a memória? – Além de lindo ele era louco?

- Aparentemente a vida de astro pode parecer excelente, não é?! – ele riu amargo – Mas é completamente diferente da imagem que transmitimos.

Confesso ter ficado em silêncio por alguns bons minutos. Eu estava absorvendo o que ele disse. Poderia ser um campo tenso de conversa, e eu pensava em como fazer para entrar nela. Terminamos sentados no chão, encarando-nos.

- Se incomoda de falar sobre isso? – perguntei tensa.

- Não. – sorriu – Gostei de você, Bella Swan. – ele sorriu mais ainda, e eu praticamente derreti.

- Fiquei pensando agora... como sua vida pode ser ruim? Você tem uma profissão boa, um salário que imagino ser excelente, tem fãs, tem atenção, tem uma família de base firme e que te ama, pelo que já vi. Como pode ser ruim?

- Sabe Bella, a fama tem seus altos e baixos. Os altos, é se fazer o que gosta. Sempre fui apaixonado pela arte do cinema, por atuar, e me ver fazendo isso me enche de alegria. Ver as fãs, que se importam verdadeiramente comigo, é gratificante. Poder ajudar entidades que precisam, me deixa completamente extasiado! Mas o que eu faço com a falta de privacidade? Com os loucos que se dizem fãs? Com os mandamentos sem fundamento e com a ética? Eles exigem demais de mim, querem que eu seja, na maioria das vezes, quem eu não sou. É o preço que eu pago por fazer o que gosto. – Conclui que ele não era lindo e louco. Era lindo e triste.

- Isso é... triste. – falei pensativa – Já pensou em mudar? Em não se deixar levar?

- Sempre penso. – concluiu – Mas é ainda mais complicado. Eu tenho uma carreira a zelar. Um passo em falso que dou agora, pode me comprometer para o resto da vida.

- Você deveria dar sua cara a tapa.

- Não é tão simples... – sorriu docemente – Quero ser lembrado pelo Edward bom ator, com grandes papéis e interpretações. E não por ser o Edward festeiro, mulherengo e que 'chuta o balde'.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ele parecia imerso em pensamentos e tinha um rosto tão angelical. Resolvi quebrar o silêncio, para ouvir um pouco mais de sua voz.

- Mas afinal, o que você faz aqui? Nesse pedaço do fim do mundo? – nós rimos.

- Vou filmar os próximos seis meses em Port Angeles e decidi "morar" esse tempo aqui com minha família.

- Que legal! O que você esta filmando agora? – perguntei curiosa.

- Bom, é a história de um anjo. – ele sorriu – Um anjo que veio proteger uma moça e toda uma pequena cidade vítima dos ataques e poderes de um demônio. – Percebi que estava se tornando fascinante para mim ouvir sua voz.

- Interessante... me conte mais! – pedi.

- O grande problema, é que o tal demônio é o melhor amigo da moça, e aí tem um impasse. O anjo acaba por se apaixonar pela moça, e eu não vou te contar mais. Assista quando chegar aos cinemas! – nós dois gargalhamos.

- Prometo ir assistir. – garanti. Depois pensei direito – Já tem algum livro? Quer dizer, o filme é baseado em algum livro já publicado?

- Sim sua curiosa! É baseado em um livro chamado "Angel".

- Então vou ler o livro primeiro, mas não se preocupe, pois também vou ver o filme.

- Hahá! Você é como eu, não aguenta esperar o filme, precisa ler o livro para saber o que vai acontecer primeiro. – Eu sorri timidamente e fez-se mais uns minutos de silêncio. Dessa vez foi ele que interrompeu o silêncio.

- Bella, qual a primeira coisa que você vai fazer, quando recobrar a memória?

Eu estava meio sonolenta e ao mesmo tempo encantada com Edward, para ser bem sincera. Além de Edward, apenas Charlie havia me feito essa pergunta e eu dei a mesma resposta.

- Bom, vou ver Jacob. – Os lindos olhos verdes ficaram preocupados demais.

- Você...quer... morrer Bella? – Ele falou em meia voz.

- Não! Não é isso. Vou visitar o túmulo de Jacob e me despedir dele. – Agora os olhos verdes estavam mais calmos, porém desconfiados. Então decidi me justificar. - Não consegui fazer isso ainda... não consigo chorar a morte e me despedir de alguém que não me lembro, entende?!

- Acho que entendo sim.

Então eu sorri lembrando que Charlie teve a mesma reação de Edward, ambos pensaram que eu queria morrer. Depois desse dia, Charlie passou a tirar as balas da arma, assim que passava pela porta de casa. E depois do meu surto, além de tirar as balas da arma, Charlie passou a esconder a arma. Edward retribuiu meu sorriso e começou um novo interrogatório. Ele queria saber onde eu tinha nascido, como era minha relação com meus pais, qual minha cor preferida, comida preferida, ator preferido – será que ele queria que eu respondesse Edward Cullen? - e por ai foi.

Depois de um longo tempo, comecei a sentir a irritação por estar presa. Cheguei até a pensar ser claustrofobia, mas não poderia ser. Mais um problema na minha vida, eu não suportaria. Não ouvíamos nada além de nossas vozes que ecoavam no canal do elevador. Será que ninguém tinha sentido falta desse elevador? Será que ninguém viria? Ninguém tinha percebido que estávamos presos?

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – perguntei nervosa.

- Incrivelmente, há três horas e alguns minutos.

- Sério?

- Sério... – ele respondeu entediado.

- Passou voando! Será que ninguém percebeu ainda?

- Devem ter percebido, mas essa história de consertar elevador demora demais. Isso é patético. – tive que rir da careta que ele fez.

- Espero que isso acabe logo. – murmurei.

- Nossa, estou magoado! Minha companhia é tão ruim assim?

- Não! Não! Por favor, não pense assim, eu só, eu ahn, oh meu Deus... – ele começou a rir da minha cara! Que atrevido! – Por que está rindo?

- Da sua cara, do seu desespero. Estou brincando Bella! – ele continuou rindo.

- Muito engraçadinho! – dei um tapa leve em seu ombro, mas os risos dele terminaram quando o elevador deu uma balançada violenta. Nos levantamos na mesma hora.

- Tem alguém aí? Podem nos ouvir? – ele gritou se aproximando da porta que tinha apenas uma fresta aberta – Olá?! - Não obtivemos resposta.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei nervosa.

- Não sei, mas estou com medo agora. – ele falou baixinho.

O elevador começou a tremer mais um pouco, aumentando gradativamente.

- Edward! – gritei totalmente nervosa.

- Calma, eu acho que já passa e...

E despencamos.

Tudo começou a passar rápido demais por nós. Eu via as paredes de concreto voando ao nosso redor, e senti quando Edward simplesmente se jogou sobre mim e sussurrou um "Fique no chão''. Eu gritava, e gritava muito. Não tinha outra válvula para escapar todo o terror que tomava conta de mim. Eu estava tendo uma crise histérica, possivelmente.

A chegada ao térreo foi dolorida. O elevador bateu no chão e subiu alguns andares, para cair novamente com um baque violento. Minha cabeça bateu contra o chão e começou a latejar consideravelmente, enquanto eu via pontinhos brilhantes na visão periférica.

- Bella?! Bella! – Edward gritava desesperado – Pode me ouvir? Está acordada?

- Minha cabeça dói... – sussurrei morrendo de dor – Quero dormir...

- Não! Por favor, não durma Bella! Fique acordada!

- Mas eu preciso dormir... – falei teimosa, mal ouvindo as palavras dele.

- Bella, por favor! Não durma pelo seu bem! Se você machucou muito a cabeça, vai piorar com o sono. Você pode ter tido uma séria concussão!

- Converse comigo então. – pedi sonolenta.

Edward começou a falar coisas que, para mim, eram complexas demais. Eu não entendi metade do que ele falou, apenas concentrei-me no som de sua voz. Assenti algumas vezes com a cabeça dolorida fingindo ouvir, fazendo de tudo para permanecer acordada, e no mínimo, lúcida. Edward ria nervoso, falava, falava e continuava falando coisas a todo o momento. Foi quando ouvi outras vozes, senti uma movimentação a mais no elevador, e logo eu estava nos braços de Edward.

- Agora sim Bella, pode descansar. Já temos médicos aqui.

Acho que não respondi. Apenas me deixei levar, e foi nos braços do meu anjo que adormeci. Seu nome era Edward Cullen.

_I lie here paralytic (Eu estou aqui paralítico)  
Inside this soul (Dentro dessa alma)  
Screaming for you till (Gritando por você até)  
My throat is numb (Não sentir mais minha garganta)  
I wanna break out (Eu quero me libertar)  
I need a way out (Eu preciso de um meio de sair)  
I don't believe that its gonna be this way (Eu não acredito que será desse jeito)  
The worst is (O pior é)  
The waiting (A espera)  
In this world I'm suffocating (Neste mundo estou me sufocando)_

Eu não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo. Mas por um momento imaginei estar me lembrando. Seriam minhas lembranças inundando minha mente, como os pequenos mosquitos que se chocam com as luzes no verão?! Eu gostaria de entender o que estava acontecendo.

_Feel Your presence (Sinto sua presença)  
Filling up my lungs with oxygen (Enchendo meus pulmões com oxigênio)  
I take You in (Eu te aceito em mim)  
I've died (Eu morri)_

A cena que eu via me lembrava uma fotografia, que há poucos dias vira na casa de Charlie. A diferença era que a imagem tinha tomado sons e movimentos, e nela, uma jovem mulher de cabelos castanho claro segurava um bebê gorducho, cheio de sardinhas. Tinha um cabelo ralo, mas num tom castanho avermelhado. Seus olhinhos castanhos tom de chocolate derretido encaravam o homem que conversava com ela, era uma menina, estava com uma roupa rosa clara. O homem, que tinha um cabelo curto, de um preto intenso, e olhos como o do bebê conversava atentamente com a pequena.

Aos poucos fui vendo cenas, que inundaram cada vez mais rápido minha mente. Um primeiro dia de escola ainda pequena, a mesma garotinha dos cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolate chorava, agarrada nas pernas da mãe. O primeiro dia de aula no ensino médio, todas as saídas que a menina teve com os amigos. O dia que a menina conheceu seu namorado, que prontamente vi ser Jacob - meu Jake?. A primeira vez que saíram juntos, vi eles oficializarem um relacionamento e senti muita felicidade. Depois veio o noivado, um apartamento novo, vi eles tendo a primeira noite de amor. O casamento foi tão lindo! Uma decoração simples, mas linda, fazia com que o lugar simples se tornasse um conto de fadas. Jacob sorria esfuziante no altar, enquanto a jovem de olhos chocolate era guiada pelo pai até ele. Os votos foram os tradicionais, mas inundados de sentimentos verdadeiros e promessas para cumprir.

Os primeiros meses de casamento foram calmos e lindos, tudo caminhava bem com o jovem casal. Eles foram ao médico e lá descobriram que teriam um bebê. Ambos choravam e se abraçaram. Chegaram em casa montando mil planos, fazendo escolhas, calculando tudo. O mais chamativo, era o sorriso que não saia do rosto de ambos, fazendo a cena se tornar mais viva, mais emocionante de se ver. As consultas começaram a se tornar mais e mais frequentes, e logo eles pensavam cada vez mais em seu bebê, fruto de seu amor crescer saudável e feliz. Sim, eles sentiam a felicidade do pequeno bebê.

Ambos estavam prontos para mais uma consulta regular, mas que seria especial. Alguma coisa parecia errada, e eu tentava e me forçava a entender, mas já era tarde demais...

_Rebirthing now (Renascendo agora)  
I wanna live for love (Eu quero viver para o amor)  
Wanna live for You and me (Quero viver por você e por mim)  
(Breathe for the first time now (Respiro pela primeira vez agora)  
I came alive somehow) (Eu voltei à vida de algum modo)_

Entrei em total desespero ao perceber que estava no mesmo sonho que tinha todas as noites, desde o acidente, e que ficaram mais intensos depois que comecei a remexer em lembranças do passado. O sonho com Jacob, com nosso bebê, com o que eu era. Minha cabeça doía terrivelmente, mas aos poucos o cenário conhecido do sonho foi mudando.

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again (Me diga quando vou viver novamente)  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in (Me diga quando vou te inspirar)  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside (Me diga quando vou sentir por dentro)  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive (Me diga quando vou me sentir vivo)_

Não cheguei até o final do sonho desta vez. No momento em que minha mão estava acariciando a nuca de Jacob eu vi a pulseira que Charlie me entregou nesta manhã. Ela estava lá o tempo todo. E então em um jorro de emoções eu me lembrei de tudo! Sim a linda menina de cabelo chocolate era eu. Eu havia renascido! Lembrei-me principalmente de Jacob, do amor e da saudade que sentia dele, lembrei-me do seu rosto, os olhos fundos sob as sobrancelhas pretas e cheias, as maçãs altas do rosto, os lábios grossos, o sorriso brilhante. Lembrei também o motivo do sorriso glorioso dele que aparecia no meu sonho. Tínhamos acabado de sair do meu médico. Era a primeira vez que eu tinha feito um ultra-som e vimos o sexo de nosso bebê, fruto do nosso amor! E a saudade de meu bebê me invadiu com uma força brutal. Saudade de alguém que nem chegou a nascer! Como se pode ter saudade de alguém que nem se conhece? Eu não sabia explicar... mas eu consegui sentir, simplesmente isso. Eu comecei a chorar.

Eu me senti completamente apavorada, quando abri os olhos e me deparei com olhares que iam de curiosidade ao temor. Vi tubos e mais tubos conectados ao meu corpo, minha cabeça latejava e percebi que algo a prendia. Eu queria sair dali e correr, correr até perder o ar que me restava.

- Bella, calma. – era a voz do Dr. Cullen. – Calma! – pediu segurando minhas mãos, que debilmente tentavam se livrar dos fios.

- Eu, eu... eu... – senti lágrimas queimarem, deslizando quentes e lentas por meu rosto dolorido – Eu voltei pai. Eu renasci...

- Como? – Charlie se aproximou e segurou minhas mãos, que só então percebi estarem geladas.

- Pai! Eu me lembrei de tudo. – estiquei a mão sem o soro para acariciar o rosto do meu pai. - Pai eu te amo! – falei rapidamente, mas com toda certeza. Eu amava Charlie!

- Minha filha! – Charlie me esmagou em seus braços, e vi pela movimentação de seu corpo que ele chorava, e muito. – Você voltou para mim Bella, voltou.

Quando ele me soltou pude olhar tudo muito bem. Vi estar num quarto bonitinho de hospital, um bipe irritante perto de mim novamente e eu esperava que isso não fosse uma tradição se estabelecendo. A direita da cama alta, Dr. Cullen me encava maravilhado. Aos pés de minha cama vi uma enfermeira assinando algo, o que eu imaginei ser guias. E então meus olhos acharam Edward... meu anjo Edward Cullen, estava lá, me olhando com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele parecia bem, a não ser por um gesso na mão esquerda e um arranhão na bochecha perfeita.

- Obrigada. – falei chorando – Você me salvou, obrigada Edward!

- Talvez... – ele se aproximou – Acho que na realidade foi você quem me salvou. – ele sorriu – Obrigado, fico feliz por você ter recobrado sua memória...e ter renascido, de fato.

- Estou surpreso. – Carlisle falou – Estou realmente surpreso. Isso chega a ser surreal! Você se lembra de tudo mesmo?!

- Sim. – falei segura, limpando meu rosto do recente e acalmado choro – Eu me lembro, eu voltei!

- Isso é fantástico! – ele riu – Vamos fazer uma bateria de exames para ver se houve alguma lesão, ou algo mais sério. E depois, estudar o seu caso senhorita Swan. – Carlisle estava radiante.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – Charlie perguntou empolgado.

- Talvez o impacto da queda do elevador tenha alterado novamente a memória de Bella, e isso fez com que o caso de amnésia se revertesse. Ou a emoção que ela sentiu no momento da queda. Precisamos estudar a fundo esse acontecimento perfeito.

- Minha mãe já sabe do acidente? – perguntei.

- Eu liguei rapidamente para ela, e ela ficou assustada, e disse que estava vindo... Phil vem também, ele ficou assustado com o acidente. – ele sorriu acariciando minha cabeça.

Me corpo estremeceu, mas ninguém além de Edward pareceu perceber. E então, eu me lembrei de mais coisas, muito mais coisas... que não gostaria.

- Charlie, venha comigo, você precisa assinar alguns papéis.

- Sim Dr. Cullen. Bella, meu amor, eu já volto. – Meu pai me deu um beijo na testa e saiu. Quando estávamos apenas eu e Edward no quarto, ele se aproximou do meu rosto e perguntou.

- O que houve Bella? Por que ficou tensa de repente?

- Eu me lembrei de algo que não gostaria. – comecei a chorar e ele levantou a mão para enxugar minhas lágrimas.

- É algo que você queira compartilhar comigo? – Ele perguntou. Eu o conheci apenas hoje, mas já me sentia conectada de uma maneira estranha a ele...afinal ele parecia ter renascido comigo. Eu confiava nele. Então decidi contar tudo.

- Edward...Billy tinha razão...

**xxxx  
**

**Comentário da Beta:**

Oláaaaa meninas! Tudo bem?!

Sabe que depois desse capítulo, mudei meu conceito quanto ao pânico de elevadores heheh... Pois é, ADORARIA ficar presa por muito tempo em um desses, desde que fosse na companhia de Edward Cullen, claro! Quem resiste rs?! Passado o estranhamento inicial, Edward e Bella, de alguma forma, se conectaram de imediato. Ainda não sei o que as meninas planejaram... mas acho que talvez tudo comece através de uma grande amizade, por se sentirem de forma semelhante (será rs?!)... apesar de já estarem atraídos um pelo outro!

Doida para saber como as coisas vão ficar para a Bella, agora que "voltou", como ela mesma disse! Do que será que ela se lembrou, hã?! Tenso...

Agora bora comentar e recomendar, que a estória está cada vez melhor ;))))

Beijos a todas... e até o próximo post!

Dani ;)

**Comentários Juh Cantalice**:

Olá meninassss...

Espero que tenham gostado muuuuito do capítulo! ELE finalmente apareceu né? Gostaram do Edward? *_*

Obrigada pelos reviews carinhosos de sempre!

Bjsss

Juh Cantalice

**Comentários Máh Spolador**

Olá meninas!

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e que continuem vivenciando a experiência de 'Just Remember'. Até breve! E muito obrigada!

Obrigada a vocês, novamente a Juh Cantalice e a Dani!

Beijos,

Máh.

12


End file.
